gone mad
by Paradise
Summary: Man sollte nicht die Vergangenheit beweinen. Man sollte sich kümmern, dass man in Zukunft nichts zu trauern hatte. *new upload&chapter(6)*
1. first

Guten Tach!

Danke, dass ihr hier gelandet seit. Ich hab mir ein bisserl Mühe gegeben und das ganze überarbeitet. Ich hoffe, die Mühe hat sich gelohnt.

Die Story ist mir mit der Zeit ans Herz gewachsen, und sie wird auch so schnell nicht fertig werden. Ich versuche aber, die Kapitel so lang wie möglich zu halten.

Mein Dank geht an: _Miss Shirley-Blythe, Matjes, francis, Tom, La Rabiata, Yvanne, Kerstin und Matorif. _

_Und ein x-tra an Kakyuu (und krieg dein ‚Cant buy me love' fertich!!!)_

_ ++ Schleichwerbung Ende ++_

**UND: REWUT WEITER!!!******

Eine Anmerkung noch vorweg zu der Geschichte:

_Einigen_ von euch wird die Story bekannt vorkommen (heya, Yvanne!) (jetzt vielleicht noch nich, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden, nich?). Alle andern werden die Geschichte HOFFENTLICH (auch?) genießen, und mir kräftigz reviewen!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört vermutlich J.K. Rowling; ich mach kein Geld hiermit, obwohl das auch mal was wär, aber...na ja... Vielleicht sollte ich meine FFs mal auf Papierservietten schreiben...(*)

Bringt das Glück?

Glaub ich nicht.

Reviews bringen Glück! 

ALSO: _Ihr wisst, was zu tun ist!_

(* Ich glaub, das hat die JK mit dem Harry gemacht, oda?)

**(1)**

Chapter1 

Harry saß auf der gleichen Parkbank wie fast jeden Freitag. 

Vom Parliament Hill aus hatte man eine perfekte Sicht auf London. Manchmal, an wolkenlosen Tagen oder in klaren Nächten wie dieser, konnte man die Hügel von South Downs erkennen. 

Hampstead lag im Norden Londons. Eigentlich war die Gegend um Hampstead zu fein für seinen Geschmack, aber für den Anblick, den die vielen Lichter boten, lohnte es sich, ab und zu einmal hier her zu kommen. Und vor allem, wenn man soviel unterwegs war wie er, konnte man ein bisschen Ruhe durchaus gebrauchen. 

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. 

Ja, ja, die Arbeit. Er war wirklich verdammt viel unterwegs. Und jetzt neulich die Sache mit dem Muggel, der fast eintausend Zauberer auf einmal umgebracht hatte. 

Die ganzen Kinder, die sich nicht wehren konnten... Harry war Monate mit der Sache beschäftigt gewesen. Verhöre von Verdächtigen, Augenzeugen, Angehörigen der Opfer...

Harry verdrängte das Bild, das ihm vor Augen kam. 

Aber es war nicht nur das Bild. 

Wie oft hörte er Stimmen schluchzen, weinen, jammern, wehklagen. Manchmal wachte er nachts schweißgebadet aus Alpträumen auf, in denen tausende Menschen um einen riesigen Krater herum knieten und die Überreste ihrer Liebsten beweinten. 

Das Bild, das sich ihm geboten hatte, war einfach zu schrecklich gewesen. Die ganzen Familienschicksale, ... Kinder, die ihre Eltern verloren hatten und anders herum... 

Sie alle erinnerten ihn zu sehr an seine eigene Familientragödie. Diese Bilder zwangen eine Erinnerung herauf. 

Aber er hatte in all den Jahren damit umgehen gelernt.

Mit diesem Schmerz. Mit den Erinnerungen.

Diese Kinder würden das erst noch lernen müssen.

Und _das_ war es, was Harry eigentlich bedrückte.

Ihm hatten Freunde Beistand leiten können.

Er dachte an Hermine. Er hatte sie lange nicht gesehen. Wahrscheinlich lebte sie auch irgendwo da unten, in einem für Muggel unsichtbaren Viertel Londons. Wahrscheinlich in South Burrom, dem Viertel mit den vielen Universitäten, das berühmt war für die riesigen Bibliotheken...

Harry lächelte. Jah, das war Hermine: immer da, wo auch viele Bücher waren. Das hatte sich bei ihr bestimmt nicht geändert. Er würde sie gern wiedersehen.

Und Ron. Er dachte auch an Ron. 

Ob er in den Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt war? Oder ob er auch da unten in London wohnte? Harry hatte keine Ahnung. Er hatte seine besten Freunde Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. 

Getrennt hatten sie sich, weil jeder Abstand brauchte. 

Hermine wollte sich ihr eigenes Leben aufbauen, fernab von Kämpfen gegen böse Mächte oder Ähnlichem. 

Und Ron hatte den Wunsch geäußert, eine Familie zu gründen. 

Hermine und Harry hatten ihn anfangs damit aufgezogen. Harry lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran. Ron jedoch war bei seiner Meinung geblieben, und sie hatten gemerkt, wie ernst es ihm war.

Vielleicht saß er ja jetzt irgendwo an einem Kamin und las einem Haufen von kleinen, rothaarigen Rackern ein Buch vor.

Denn rote Haare würden Rons Kinder haben, da war sich Harry sicher.

+

Er gähnte und streckte sich, stand von der Parkbank auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Hotelzimmer.

Er würde schon rausfinden, wo alle seine Freunde steckten. Es war ja nicht so, dass er das nicht liebend gern schon früher gemacht hätte. Er hatte ja nur keine Zeit gehabt – in letzter Zeit.

Der Weg, der den Parliament Hill hinunterführte, kam Harry heute irgendwie länger vor. Seine Beine fühlten sich an, als wären sie aus Blei und auch sein Kopf wurde immer schwerer.

/_Bin halt überarbeitet..._/, dachte er und gähnte herzhaft.

Was dann geschah, geschah so schnell, dass sich Harry weder wehren, noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen, geschweige denn nach seinem Zauberstab greifen konnte.

Etwas ungeheuer Starkes riss ihm die Füße weg; er wurde weit durch die Luft geschleudert und krachte mit voller Wucht gegen einen Baum. Der Aufprall war hart. 

Harry fühlte, wie er beinahe unmächtig wurde. 

/_Das darf doch einem Auror nicht passieren_/, dachte er verärgert, und mühte sich verbissen, aufzustehen. 

Doch seine Beine gaben nach und er sackte wieder zu Boden. 

„Expelliarmus!", krächzte eine heisere Stimme. 

Harry blinzelte und erkannte eine gebückte, kleine Gestalt, die auf ihn zu wankte. 

/_Ich lass mich von so einem Opi flachlegen?_/, Harry versuchte über die Doppeldeutigkeit seines Gedankens zu grinsen, was ihm aber aufgrund seiner unangenehmen Lage und der Tatsache, dass wirklich jeder Muskel seines Körpers schmerzte, schwer fiel.

Sein Zauberstab wurde ihm aus der Tasche gerissen und sein Gegenüber fing ihn auf. 

/_Was will der nur?_/, Harry startete einen neuen Versuch, aufzustehen, scheiterte aber wieder kläglich. 

Die gebückte Gestalt humpelte weiter auf ihn zu. 

Harrys Gegenüber war anscheinend wirklich sehr alt und gebrechlich, denn er hustete und krächzte, während er immer näher kam.

„Was wollen sie?", nuschelte Harry. 

Ihm würde langsam übel, und die Bilder vor seinen Augen verschwammen. 

„Immer wach bleiben, immer wach bleiben, ... immer wach bleiben... bloß nicht...einschlafen...immer...wach...blei-...", es half nichts- schließlich übermannte ihn die Ohnmacht doch und er sackte zu Seite weg.

+

Die alte, gebrechliche Gestalt war bei Harry angekommen. Sie hob seinen Kopf, zog seine Augenlider nach oben und betrachtete seine geweiteten Pupillen. „Gut, gut,...", krächzte sie zufrieden. „Das hätten wir also." 

Sie ließ Harrys Kopf achtlos fallen, wandte sich um und schlurfte davon. Man konnte sie zufrieden vor sich hinsummen hören.

+SW (Szenenwechsel)+

Hermine fuhr schweißgebadet aus einem Alptraum hoch. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich klargemacht hatte, dass sie nur geträumt hatte. 

Einen von diesen dämlichen Träumen, in denen alle guten Freunde plötzlich verrückt werden und durchdrehen. 

Sie seufzte, drehte sich um und schlief wieder ein.

Bis jetzt war es ja immer nur ein Traum geblieben.

+SW+ 

Harry saß auf einem Sessel in der Hotellobby, einen starken Kaffee in der Hand und rieb sich die Stirn. 

Er fühlte sich, als hätte er die Nacht durchgemacht und wäre eben erst wieder aufgestanden. 

Doch er hatte schon ein paar kalte Duschen hinter sich, und das war bestimmt schon sein vierter Kaffee. Er starrte auf die braune Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse, auf der ein Sahneberg seine Runden drehte.

Das war auch zu peinlich! Wie konnte man IHN, gerade ihn, einfach so angreifen und außer Gefecht setzen? 

Und da war er ein Auror! 

Wenn auch ein recht unerfahrener noch. 

/_Jaah_/, dachte Harry, /_Eigentlich dürfte man sich so etwas als ‚Unerfahrener' mal leisten..._/   

Und überhaupt: man griff seinen Gegner nicht an, wenn er einem den Rücken zudrehte. 

Selbst bei schwarzen Magien war das verpönt. Nur die gesetzlosen, niederen, wahrlich unwürdigen Zauberer taten so etwas feiges. 

Da kann natürlich auch ein Harry Potter alt aussehen...

/_Man sollte seine Fehler eingestehen_!/, wisperte eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf. /_Man sollte nie anderen die Schuld..._/, 

„Ist ja gut!", rief Harry laut aus, woraufhin der Hauself an der Rezeption neugierig in Harrys Richtung über den Tisch lugte. 

Harry schenkte ihm einen giftigen Blick und der Elf verdrückte sich schnell wieder.

Und dann hatte man ihn anscheinend auch noch ohne jeglichen Grund angegriffen. 

Er hatte keinerlei Blessuren davongetragen (mal abgesehen von den höllischen Kopfschmerzen...). Und ihm fehlten keine wertvollen Gegenstände oder ähnliches. Der Angreifer hatte sogar Harrys Zauberstab zurückgelassen. 

Harry war da aufgewacht, wo er angegriffen worden war. Das war alles in höchstem Maße seltsam.

Harry beschloss, den Zauberstab bei Ollivander's überprüfen zu lassen. Nur für den Fall... . 

Er wusste absolut nicht, was er von dem Vorfall halten sollte. 

Hatte er das nur geträumt? 

Sehr unwahrscheinlich, fand Harry. Das alles hatte er zu real in Erinnerung. 

Seinem Chef würde er lieber nichts sagen. Er war verdammt unvorsichtig gewesen, wie er da einfach so durch die Weltgeschichte spaziert war. 

Mit der Sache zu seinem Chef zu gehen - das würde ne Menge Ärger und Fragen für Harry bedeuten. Nein, das war keine gute Idee. 

Oder sollte er doch ... ? Das roch schließlich verdächtig nach Intrigen und Verschwörung. Das MUSSTE er seinem Chef mitteilen. DAS war ja schließlich sein Job.

Er dachte zurück an Hogwarts. 

Was hatte er damals gemacht, wenn ihm komische Sachen passiert waren? Wenn ihm seine Schmerzen, Probleme und Leiden peinlich gewesen waren? Und wenn er deswegen nicht gleich zu Dumbledore oder auch zu der McConagall rennen wollte? 

Genau. 

+SW+

Es herrschte die übliche Londoner Frühlingsmorgenidylle. 

Naja, nicht ganz.

Es regnete nicht. Es nieselte nicht einmal.

Hermine überflog Muggelzeitung und Tagespropheten, schmierte sich zwei Brote, trank einen Kaffee und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse. 

Sie hatte am Montag einen Vorsprechen und absolut keine Lust, wegen ihrer abgetragenen Robe einen negativen Eindruck zu machen. 

Sie sprach bei KeithLand's vor, und KeithLand's war ein sehr feiner Laden. Als Institut hatte es großes Ansehen, und es wäre bestimmt höchst interessant, auf dem Gebiet der Zauberformeln zu forschen, mit anderen Hexen und Zauberern an interessanten Problemen zu arbeiten, viel neues dazu zu lernen, und ... überhaupt - was machte sie sich Gedanken: ohne neue Robe kam sie da eh nicht rein. 

Irgendwie war ihr die Sache zuwider. Shoppen. Brr... 

/_Ich meine, man sollte nicht nach dem Äußeren urteilen... aber, wenn ich da erst einmal drin bin ist das auch schon wieder egal..._/, sie seufzte, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Kisten mit Büchern, durch die Umzugskartons und durch was noch so alles im Flur stand und öffnete die Haustür. Wie jeden Morgen flitzte ein roter Blitz an ihr vorbei und verschwand ohne Gruß in die Küche, um zu frühstücken und sich von der Mausejagd zu erholen.

„Guten Morgen und Ciao! Ich bin heut den ganzen Tag unterwegs! Bis heut Abend!", rief sie in die Wohnung. Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Ihren Alptraum hatte sie schon lange vergessen.

+SW+

/_Hedwig hätte ihn überall gefunden_/, Harry betrachtete traurig den braunen Post-Kauz, der gerade mit dem Brief zurückkam, den zu überbringen Harry ihm am Vortag aufgetragen hatte. 

Das Tier wirkte sehr verlegen, verlangte kein Geld für den Flug und flatterte schnell wieder durchs Fenster davon. 

/_Hedwig hätte ihn überall gefunden_/, dachte Harry noch einmal und betrachtete traurig den Brief, den der Kauz zurückgelassen hatte.

Wie sollte er ihn denn alleine finden?

/_Ich werde mich wohl auch in der Eulerei umsehen müssen, diese Post- Eulen taugen doch eh nichts_/, dachte Harry genervt, schnappte sich seinen Umhang, seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Gringotts - Verliesschlüssel im Umhang verschwinden. 

„Auf in den Kampf!", murmelte er verbittert, als er in die blendend helle Sonne vor dem Hotel trat.

+

Überall in der Winkelgasse drängten sich Hexen und Zauberer; jeder war in Frühlingsstimmung, und man hörte überall Lachen und fröhliches Geplapper. Dies war der erste Tag des Jahres, an dem die Sonne schien und es _nicht_ regnete. Das nutze heute anscheinend die ganze magische Gesellschaft Englands aus.

Jedenfalls kam es Harry so vor. Es war noch ein wenig kühl, und er zog die Kapuze über den Kopf. 

Er war immer noch berühmt. 

Und immer noch „der Junge, der lebt". 

/_Wie wär's mit: „der Mann, der lebt", bin ja schließlich schon 22..._/, dachte Harry grimmig und schlug sich seinen Weg durch die Menge. 

Die Allgemeinheit aber war an solchen Kleinigkeiten anscheinend nicht interessiert.

Und es gab eine ganze Menge Colin Creeveys auf dieser Welt, die ihn mitten auf der Straße ansprachen, weil sie unbedingt ein Foto oder ein Autogramm haben wollten. Dafür hatte Harry heute absolut keine Nerven. 

Aber eigentlich hatte er die nie. 

Er zog die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht.

Er fühlte sich beobachtet. Das fühlte er sich zwar irgendwie ständig, aber in der überfüllten Winkelgasse war es besonders schlimm. Hinter jeder Ecke, hinter jedem Fenster, hinter jeder Ladentür könnte jemand lauern...

Noch tiefer konnte er die Kapuze nicht ins Gesicht ziehen. Er sah sich ein paar mal um, aber es fiel ihm niemand Verdächtiges auf. Und er konnte auf jede Menge Erfahrung mit Verdächtigen zurückblicken. 

Als er ein letztes Mal die Kapuze ein wenig vom Gesicht zog und seinen Blick über die Menschen um ihn schweifen lies, was ihm nicht schwer fiel, war er doch ein wenig größer als die Meisten...

... „HARRY!!!", der Ruf ließ ihn zusammenfahren. /_Oh nein, bitte nicht!_/, dachte er verzweifelt. 

/_Nicht jetzt, nicht hier!_/, er duckte sich in den Eingang eines unscheinbar wirkenden Kräuterladens und berechnete schon Fluchtwege, als sich sein Gedächtnis meldete ... die Stimme kannte er ...

... ja! Die Stimmer kannte er definitiv!

Er hatte sie nur lange nicht mehr gehört. Verdammt lange. Zu lange. Er drehte sich um und sah sie auf sich zulaufen. Rothaarig und sommersprossig wie immer. Harry fühlte sich als hätte er einen riesigen Schluck Butterbier getrunken.

Er glaubte sich nicht erinnern zu können, dass er je so glücklich gewesen war, Ginny zu sehen.

+SW+

Hermine drängte sich durch die Massen. Und obwohl sie ständig angestoßen und geschubst wurde, war sie in bester Laune.  

Das Wetter war wunderschön, sie hatte endlich ihren neuen Umhang in der Tasche, und sie würde jetzt noch in aller Ruhe ...

... War das nicht Harry? 

Hermine schirmte die Augen gegen die Sonne ab. 

Klar war das Harry, diesen Gang würde sie immer erkennen! 

Eingemummt  in seinen Umhang schlenderte er etwas abseits des Geschehens und warf hin und wieder nervöse Blicke über die Menge in der Winkelgasse. 

Mein Gott, sie hatte ihn ewig nicht mehr gesehen! 

Hermines Herz hüpfte vor Freude. Sie wollte winken und schreien, zu ihm hinlaufen, ihn fragen, wo er denn solange gewesen war, wie es ihm ging, wo er wohnte, was er machte, als...

... „HARRY!!!", der Ruf ließ sie zusammenfahren.

+SW+

Ginny redete eine ganze Weile ohne Unterbrechung auf ihn ein, und Harry konnte nichts tun außer lächeln und nicken. 

Er verstand eigentlich kein Wort, aber das war nicht wichtig. 

Ginnys Anblick machte ihn glücklich. 

Sie erinnerte ihn an Ron. Ginny würde ihm vielleicht etwas von Ron erzählen. Wo er so lange gewesen war, wie es ihm ging, wo er wohnte, was er machte, wie...

... /G_emein, so zu denken_/, schalt sich Harry, /_Du solltest dich doch darüber freuen, GINNY zu sehen!_/.

„... Und dann treffe ich dich hier, mitten in der Winkelgasse, einfach so!", Ginny musste tief Luft holen. Jetzt stand sie nur da und strahlte Harry an. 

+

Er wirkte so anders. Natürlich, sie hatte ihn Jahre nicht gesehen. Aber...

... Sie dachte an den Harry von vor 11 Jahren, als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Er hatte nich gewusst, wie man zum Hogwarts- Express kam. 

Er hatte vieles nich gewusst. Und jetzt? 

Jetzt war er Auror, soweit sie wusste. Er war einer der mächtigsten Zauberer. Kein anderer Zauberer könnte ihm etwas zuleide tun. Niemand würde es wagen, ihn anzugreifen oder ihn... . 

Da überkam sie plötzlich die Erinnerung. 

„Hör mal!", sagte sie, und die Fröhlichkeit wich ein wenig aus ihrem Gesicht, „Ich würde so gerne weiter mit dir reden, über Ron und so,...", Harry horchte auf, „...Aber ich habe einen furchtbar wichtigen Termin und muss weiter...".

Man konnte Harry die Enttäuschung wohl deutlich ansehen, denn Ginny lächelte aufmunternd und fuhr fort: „Aber wir können uns ja mal diese Woche treffen und ausgiebig quatschen! Hier!", sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und reichte ihm schließlich ein Pergament, doch Harry achtete nicht auf das Papier mit ihrer Adresse, 

er musste sie doch jetzt fragen; nach Ron, das war doch furchtbar wichtig ... das ging über jeden Termin...

Er machte schon den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, doch Ginny drückte ihm nur eilig einen Schmatzer auf die Wange und rauschte fröhlich winkend davon. Nach nur ein paar Sekunden war sie um eine Häuserecke verschwunden.

+

Da passierte es das erste Mal. 

Es war wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Harry ging in die Knie und presste die Hände gegen den Bauch.

Noch einmal.

Harry überbekam eine so heftige Übelkeit, dass er fürchtete, sich übergeben zu müssen. Seine Narbe brannte wie Feuer und er hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde platzen. Er wollte schreien, doch die Stimme versagte ihm. 

Keuchend lehnte er sich gegen die Wand hinter ihm. 

Er hörte wie Menschen um ihn herum schrieen; er wurde ein paar Mal unsanft angerempelt, bis ihn jemand plötzlich bei den Schulter packte, herumdrehte, eine Hand unter sein Kinn schob und ihm prüfend in die Augen sah. 

Seine Augen brannten, und er konnte durch den Schleier kaum etwas erkennen, doch...

.../_Hermine!_/, dachte er noch verzweifelt...

... Und dann verschwand ihr Gesicht. Und die Schmerzen verschwanden mit dem Bild seiner Freundin. Er fühlte sich zwar total erschöpft, doch die Schmerzen waren weg. Vollkommen verschwunden. Auf einmal.

###

Harry blinzelte. Seine Brille war verschwunden. Er saß, in eine Ecke gekauert, auf dem Fußboden in irgendeinem, ihm unbekannten Raum. Er wusste nicht, wie er dort hingekommen war. Er wusste nicht, wo er war. Er fühlte nur noch  seine Narbe pulsieren.

Alles weiß. Dachte er. Alles weiß. Kein bisschen Farbe. Kein bisschen Leben. Wo bin ich?

Ein Portschlüssel? 

Das war sein erster Gedanke. 

War ein Portschlüssel Schuld an diesem Ortwechsel? 

Oder war er ohnmächtig geworden, und gerade erst aufgewacht, ohne jegliches Gefühl, wie lange er geschlafen hatte? 

Lag er im Krankenhaus? 

War er im Himmel? 

Harry hob den Kopf und sah sich um. Er konnte verschwommen ein Bett und eine Tür erkennen. Der Rest des Raumes war weiß. Weiße Decke. Weißer Fußboden. Weiße Wände... 

/_Na, wenn das der Himmel ist!_/, dachte er.

+

Und dann hörte er Stimmen. Erst nur von weiter weg, und sehr undeutlich. Doch sie kamen immer näher und wurden immer deutlicher.

Die Tür zu seinem Raum wurde geöffnet.

Und dann konnte er verstehen, was sie sagten, worüber sie redeten.

Über ihn. Über ihn: Harry...

+

„...Potter, ja! Es ist heute morgen passiert. Ganz plötzlich. Das hätten wir so schnell nicht erwartet, aber die neue Therapie scheint sich vielversprechend zu entwickeln... Oh, sehen sie, er hat sie bemerkt!"

Die Stimme verstummte und jemand anderes sprach jetzt. 

Harry wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. 

Das konnte nicht sein. 

Dass war ein Witz. 

Aber er erkannte die Stimme. 

Auch wenn sie diesmal nicht schrie. 

Auch wenn sie diesmal nicht um sein, Harrys, Leben flehte. Langsam hob er den Kopf und erkannte, 

inmitten des ganzen Weiß, 

ein Paar grüne Augen,

Augen wie seine,

Die Augen seiner Mutter.

###


	2. second

Chapter 2 

Harry glaubte verrückt zu werden. 

Das hier war REAL. 

Er sah seine Mutter an. 

Er glaubte ihr nicht. 

Das war ein Scherz. 

Ein Witz. 

Ein Streich. 

Er träumte. Ja! Er musste träumen. 

Ihm wurde wieder schwindlig. 

Er spürte, wie er wieder weggerissen wurde.

Weg von diesem Raum.

Von seiner Mutter.

-Aber er wollte doch bei seiner Mutter bleiben!

-Nein! Er wollte nicht verrückt werden. Er wollte zurück in die Wirklichkeit!

-Aber Lily war so REAL. War sie vielleicht auch Wirklichkeit?

/_Ich will bleiben!_/, war Harrys letzter Gedanke.

Dann sah er lange Zeit nichts mehr. Keine Lily. Kein weiß. Kein schwarz. Nichts.

###

+SW+

Hermine betrachtete ihn nervös.

Es schien, als ob er schliefe. 

Sie überlegte, ob sie ihm einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf schütten sollte oder so etwas. 

/_Aber das würde Tom nicht gefallen. Wegen der Sitzpolster._/, Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er sich schreiend an die Stirn gefasst hatte und dann ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen war. 

Es war Harry jedes Mal peinlich gewesen, aber jedem anderen Zauberer wäre es genauso gegangen. 

Und Harry konnte sicher mehr einstecken, als manch Anderer könnte. 

/_Jaah, Harry ist ein Held!_/, Hermine schritt unruhig auf und ab und warf hin und wieder einen Blick auf ihn. 

/_Ein ohnmächtiger Held, der pennt, und von dem man nicht weiß, ob es ihm gut geht, oder..._/, sie ballte die Fäuste. 

Vorhin noch hatte er wie im Halbschlaf geredet. „Nein!", hatte er immer wieder geflüstert. „Nicht!"

Jetzt sah er so friedlich aus. 

/_Wenn er wenigsten schnarchen würde, dann wüsste ich, dass er nur schläft..._/, Hermine starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

Aber er lag jetzt schon beunruhigend lange so bewegungslos da. 

Sie hatte schon ernsthaft daran gedacht, einen Sanitärmagier zu holen. Irgendwie war ihr das nach einigem Überlegen aber nicht als so gute Idee erschienen. 

Denn dann würde jeder davon erfahren. Die Presse wäre sofort zur Stelle. Nein, das wäre keine gute Idee. _Das_ würde Harry alles andere als freuen. 

Wenn er denn aufwachen würde.

Und während sie sich leise bei Tom für den Kaffee bedankte, öffnete Harry die Augen.

+

Als er aufwachte, bemerkte er gleich den Geruch von Leder und altem Holz. Menschen unterhielten sich ganz in seiner Nähe. 

Harry versuchte sich aufzusetzen und stöhnte. Die Kopfschmerzen kamen zurück.

„Harry?", die Stimmen unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltung. „Hermine!", er rieb sich die Stirn. Er konnte seine Narbe immer noch fühlen. 

„Ist alles okay mit dir? Du hast mir einen verdammten Schreck eingejagt! Und nicht nur mir! Die halbe Winkelgasse ist in Panik verfallen!", sprudelte sie hervor. 

Sie war so erleichtert, dass er aufgewacht war. Achtlos stellte sie die Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch und der Kaffee schwappte über. Tom betrachtete missmutig den Fleck auf dem Tischtuch.

„Ist wirklich alles okay mit dir?"

+

"Naja, endlich biste wach!" - Neben Hermines Gesicht tauchte nun auch das von Tom auf, dem Wirt vom ‚Tropfenden Kessel'. Dort hatte Hermine ihn anscheinend hintransportiert. 

Harrys Blick fiel auf das große Kürbisgemälde an der Wand, dessen Motiv manchmal Country- Lieder sang. Gerade schwieg er aber und starrte gebannt auf das, was unter ihm geschah. 

Harry _war _im ‚Tropfenden Kessel'.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte er, immer noch ziemlich durcheinander. „Du hast ne riesige Show hingelegt!", sagte Hermine und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank.

„Würde mich wundern, wenn das morgen nicht im Tagespropheten steht!",  murmelte Tom und ging Harry einen Kaffee machen. 

+ZW+

Ginny blieb nicht lange bei Harry. Hermine beobachtete die zwei, hin und wieder verdeckte eine besonders große Hexe oder einen besonders großen Zauberer ihr die Sicht. Schließlich sah sie, wie Ginny ihm einen Zettel zusteckte und fröhlich winkend verschwand. 

Und dann passierte etwas seltsames. 

Erst dachte sie, Harry würde irgendwie eine dramatische Vorstellung abgeben, weil Ginny ihn so schnell verlassen hatte, und wollte sie damit beeindrucken - oder ähnlich Schwachsinniges. 

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie auf die Idee kam. Aber sie verwarf die Theorie über Harrys plötzlich so komisches Gebärden schnell wieder.

Entsetz sah sie, wie er in sich zusammensackte und dann gegen die Wand sank. 

Er schrie laut auf, und hielt sich die Stirn; die Menschen um ihn sprangen erschrocken zur Seite, und liefen angesichts des schreienden und sich windenden Harry panisch auseinander.

Hermine rannte los. 

Es war nicht schwer, zu Harry durchzukommen, die Menschen machten bereitwillig Platz. 

Keiner hatte ihn als _den_ Harry Potter erkannt, denn er hatte die Kapuze immer noch tief ins Gesicht gezogen. 

Die meisten hielten ihn wohl für einen verrückten Irren und zogen ängstlich ihre Kinder von ihm weg. 

Keiner hielt sie davon ab, als Hermine einen Schwebe- Zauber sprach und Harry so durch die weichenden Menschenmassen, bis zur Backsteinmauer transportierte, den dritten Stein von links oben antippte, und ihn durch das Tor und direkt in den ‚Tropfenden Kessel' bugsierte. 

Sie behielt wie so oft den klaren Kopf. 

Es war immer sie gewesen, die in brenzligen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf behielt. 

/_Die Sorgen kann man sich früh genug machen!_/ , sagte sie sich immer.

Und jetzt saß sie hier und wartete, dass er aufwachen würde. Selbst der „Enervate" - Zauber hatte nichts bewirkt. 

Das war nun wirklich höchst beunruhigend,

wenn jetzt auch noch ihre Zauberei versagte. 

Tom hatte ihr einen Kaffee gemacht und sie beschloss eine Weile abzuwarten, bevor sie weiteres unternahm.

+ZW+

/Zweimal innerhalb von 24 Stunden ohnmächtig werden!/, Hermine hatte ihm nun alles aus ihrer Sicht geschildert; Harry genoss nun seinen Kaffee, und war froh, das Hermine keine Erklärung der Geschehnisse von ihm verlangte.

Innerhalb von 24 Stunden! Das hatte er noch nie geschafft. 

Vielleicht waren es ja sogar ein paar Stunden weniger. 

Harry betrachtete die braune Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse.

In seinem Kopf arbeitete es. So gut das bei den dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen ging. 

Sollte er Hermine von dem Überfall erzählen? 

Von seiner Mutter? 

Von diesem „Traum"? 

War es denn ein Traum gewesen? 

Es war ihm einfach zu real in Erinnerung geblieben als das zu glauben. So real wie der Überfall letzte Nacht. 

Letzte Nacht war es gewesen. Ihm kam es vor, als ob es Wochen her wäre. 

Sein Kopf brummte gewaltig. Er fühlte sich fiebrig und schlapp.

„Du kannst bei mir pennen", hörte er Hermine sagen, „Ich glaube, du brauchst jemanden, der ein Auge auf dich wirft!" 

Jetzt musste Harry doch grinsten: „Das könnte ich jetzt falsch verstehen!" Hermine wurde kaum merklich rot. „Blödmann!", murmelte sie.

Aber Harry war froh, dass er jemanden hatte. Jemand der „ein Auge auf ihn werfen würde". 

Denn er hatte die dunkle Vorahnung, dass das nicht der letzte solche „Tagtraum" bleiben sollte.

+

Bei Hermine herrschte das totale Chaos. Harry bahnte sich so gut es ging einen Weg durch den Flur. 

„Ordnung ist nicht deine Stärke, he?", fragte er und legte, endlich im Wohnzimmer angekommen, seine Sachen ab. 

Er fühlte sich irgendwie wohl in diesem Chaos. Seine eigene Bude war kaum benutzt und fast leer, und die Hotelzimmer waren auf Dauer auch nicht das Wahre. Glücklich ließ er sich auf das riesige Sofa fallen, das mitten im Raum stand. Er sah sich um.

Durch die riesigen Fenster fielen noch die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages und tauchten das Zimmer in oranges Licht. 

Das riesige Sofa war Mittelpunkt des Raumes und auch das einzige richtige Möbelstück. 

Rechts von ihm stand ein mit Büchern vollgestopftes Regal, das die ganze Wand einnahm. 

Im Raum verteilt standen Umzugskartons, manche halb ausgepackt, manche leer, manche ungeöffnet. 

Direkt neben der Tür, durch die er eben gekommen war, stand ein riesiger Schreibtisch, der ebenfalls mit Papier und Büchern beladen war. 

Und vor jedem der beiden Fenster, die der Raum hatte, standen riesige Pflanzen, die Harry an Palmen erinnerten. 

Überall an den Wänden hingen eingerahmte Fotos. Von manchen winkten die Menschen ihm zu, manche bewegten sich nicht.

Harry gähnte und streckte sich. Hermine war Richtung Küche verschwunden. 

Die Dielen knarrten und durch die Tür kam ein roter Kater, der schnurrend um Harrys Beine schlich um dann mit einem riesigen Satz auf das Sofa zu springen. 

„Hey Krummbein!", Harry strich dem Kater übers Fell. 

„Ich habe es aufgegeben, ihm Manieren beibringen zu wollen. Ich werde ihn nicht mehr ständig vom Sofa zu scheuchen!", Hermine kam aus der Küche zurück. 

„Oh nein, kein Kaffee!", stöhnte Harry, als er das Tablett in ihren Händen sah. „Ich hab in letzter Zeit viel zu viel von dem Zeug gesoffen." 

Er stand auf und gähnte wieder herzhaft. „Ich will lieber mal ausschlafen, ehrlich gesagt."

„Wie du meinst!", Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du pennst im Gästezimmer. Jaah, so was hab ich!", fügte sie hinzu, als Harry sie erstaunt ansah. 

„Zweite Tür links, wenn du aus dem Wohnzimmer kommst!", Hermine machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. 

„Na dann, gute Nacht!", Harry grinste und verschwand in den Flur.

Und Hermine machte sich Sorgen. 

Aber hatte sie nicht immer Sorgen gehabt wegen Harry? Musste er Schwierigkeiten magnetisch anziehen? Und warum wurde sie auch immer in die Sachen mit hinein gezogen? 

/_Obwohl, du bist selber schuld_/, sagte sie sich verärgert, /_Du meinst ja immer, du würdest ihn im Stich lassen, wenn du dich mal raushälst!_/ 

Dabei waren die letzten paar Jahre so ruhig gewesen. 

Keine Art von Abenteuer. Kein Blutvergießen. Keine Bösewichte. Sie seufzte.

Jetzt würden sie jedenfalls wieder etwas zu tun haben.

Und früher hatte nicht nur sie sich Sorgen machen müssen. Um Harry. Um alles. Früher war sie nicht allein gewesen.

Genau, wo war eigentlich Ron?

+SW+

Als Harry in der Ruhe, in der Dunkelheit im Bett lag, schweiften seine Gedanken ab und blieben bei einem Thema hängen, dass er die letzten Stunden verdrängt hatte. 

Bei diesem Traum. 

Oder nein: dieser zweiten Realität. 

Das Herz wurde ihm schwer, als er daran dachte. 

An seine Mutter. Er hatte sie bisher nur auf Fotos gesehen. Und sie war so ECHT gewesen. Sie hatte zu ihm gesprochen. Er wusste nicht mehr, was sie gesagt hatte. Aber irgendwie war alles so RICHTIG gewesen. 

Er konnte sich dieses Erlebnis nicht erklären. 

Obwohl für ihn eigentlich außer Frage stand, dass dieser Traum etwas mit dem Überfall am Vortag zu tun hatte. 

Er dachte an diesen alten Mann. Er erinnerte ihn an jemanden. Dieses Krächzen hatte er schon einmal gehört. 

Er versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Doch sein Gehirn blockierte. 

Das Gesicht seiner Mutter erschien wieder. 

Und wenn seine Mutter DORT war, war dann auch sein Vater da? Er verspürte den dringenden Wunsch, wieder dorthin zu kommen. Dahin, wo seine Eltern waren. Egal, welche Schmerzen er durchstehen müsste, um ...

Da passierte es wieder. 

Er spürte ein Ziehen in der Magengegend und sein erster Gedanke galt wieder dem Portschlüssel. 

Ja, das konnte man vergleichen. 

Als würde er einen Portschlüssel berühren und sich im gleichen Moment noch zu drehen beginnen. 

Harry wurde schwindlig. 

Er drehte sich; Immer schneller und immer schneller. Das Ziehen wurde heftiger.

Harry hielt die Augen fest geschlossen. Er drehte sich immer noch um sich selbst, die Farben des Zimmers verwischten und verschwanden, und er fürchtete, die Besinnung zu verlieren.   
+

###

Im nächsten Moment schlug er auf etwas weichem auf. 

Die Welt drehte sich nicht mehr. 

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Er blinzelte. 

/_Ich habe die Brille auf dem Nachttisch vergessen_/, dachte er verwirrt. Für einen Augenblick wusste er nich, wo er war. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein.

Sofort war er wieder ganz da.

Er saß auf einem Stuhl. Auf einem weißen Stuhl. In einem weißen Zimmer. Vor ihm, hinter einem großen, weißen Schreibtisch, saß ein Mann, gekleidet in weiß. 

/_Bin ich denn wirklich im Himmel?_/, Harry blickte den Mann ungläubig an. 

/_Nein, natürlich nicht, was für ein Quatsch!_/, Harry erkannte die Kleidung des Mannes; 

der Mann war Arzt. Und er sprach. 

Erst verstand Harry kein Wort. Dann drang seine Stimme nach und nach zu ihm vor. 

Müde hob Harry den Kopf, um zu sehen, zu wem der Mann sprach. 

Er ahnte es. Nein, er WUSSTE es.

Harry konnte sich kaum bewegen. Er fühlte sich schlapp und krank.

+

„... Er kommt immer öfter zu sich in letzter Zeit. Ich meine, sie sollten öfter herkommen und ihn besuchen. Wenn wir diese Gelegenheit beim Schopf packen, können wir ihn vielleicht für immer aus seiner Traumwelt holen!", der weißgekleidete Mann lehnte sich auf dem Tisch vor und sah eine der Personen, die neben Harry zu sitzen schienen, beschwörend an.

+

Harry erkannte seine Eltern. Er konnte sie sehen. Sie sprechen hören.

Ihr Anblick machte ihn glücklich. So glücklich. 

Das Gefühl, krank zu sein, wich aus seinem Körper. 

Sein Vater hatte Lilys Hand genommen und lauschte nickend dem Arzt. Harrys Blick wanderte zu seiner Mutter. 

Sie sah ihn an. Wie das letzte Mal. Und wieder wünschte sich Harry nichts sehnlicher, als hier bleiben zu dürfen. In diesen weißen Räumen. Bei seiner Mutter. Bei seinem Vater.

+

„Er hat sich eine Traumwelt aufgebaut. Wir müssen ihn aus dieser Welt holen und ihm klar machen, welche Welt die Realität ist." Der Mann in weiß wandte sich an Harry. 

+

„Mum, Dad?", Harry fühlte sich wirklich besser. 

Seine Eltern waren da, um auf ihn aufzupassen. Sie würden ihm helfen. 

/Helfen **wobei**?/, meldete sich eine Stimme in Harrys Unterbewusstsein. 

Aber er ignorierte sie. Er wollte hier bleiben. Er wollte seine Eltern nicht mehr verlassen. Nie wieder.

Harry sah den Mann an. Er würde alles tun um hier zu bleiben. Alles. 

/Wirklich alles?/, die Stimme wollte nicht verschwinden. 

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Und bereute es im nächsten Moment.

Die Übelkeit kam wieder. Ihm wurde schwindelig. Er hielt sich den Kopf. Er versuchte, die Schwindelgefühle zu ignorieren. Er wollte seine Mutter ansehen. Sie verschwand in einem Wirbel von Farben. Stimmen riefen seinen Namen. Riefen ihn zurück.

Harry  kämpfte gegen die Kraft an, die ihn zurückzog. Er wollte doch nicht wieder weg. Er war doch gerade erst gekommen...

###

+SW+

Das Buch war schlecht. Grottenschlecht. 

Verärgert knallte er es zu und schleuderte es in den Kamin. Er sah zu, wie es in Flammen aufging. 

Grottenschlecht. 

Er erhob sich aus dem Ohrensessel. Ihm war kalt und er verließ den Raum. 

Er würde nicht mit Potter arbeiten. Wer auch immer ihn dazu zwingen sollte. Was auch immer sie ihm androhen würden. Nicht. mit. Potter.

Hinter ihm fiel die riesige Eichentür zu. 

Er sah den Flur entlang. 

Nich noch mehr Schande auf ihn. Nicht Potter. Jeden, nur nicht Potter. 

/Warum müssen die mich so schikanieren?/, wütend und mit voller Wucht trat er gegen eine der Rüstungen, die scheppernd in sich zusammenfiel. 

Er hätte liebend gern noch viel mehr kaputt gemacht. Viel mehr. 

Er umklammerte seinen Zauberstab so fest, dass er beinahe zerbrach. So schnell würde seine Wut nicht verrauchen. Diese Leute würden etwas von ihm zu hören bekommen. 

Wer wagte es, ihn, IHN, so herauszufordern? Es würde ihnen noch leid tun. 

Sie hielten ihn für einen feigen Arschkriecher, der sich widerstandslos in ihre Gesellschaft einfügen würde.

Aber bei Potter war Schluss.

Nicht. Mit. Potter.

Er stieß die Tür zu seinem Schlafgemach so heftig auf, dass sie gegen die Wand knallte. 

Er hatte sehr wohl noch seine Würde. Und die würde er nicht aufgeben, nur weil ein paar Nichtsnutze und Muggelfreunde es so wollten. Nein, das würde er nicht.

Noch eine Rüstung fiel scheppernd zu Boden.


	3. third

**Chapter 3**

Schweißgebadet wachte Harry aus seinem Traum auf. Es herrschte Dichter Nebel in seinen Gedanken. Nur langsam kam er wieder richtig zu sich. 

Das erste, woran er dachte war seine Mutter.

Sie hatte wieder zu ihm gesprochen. Und er hatte wieder nicht auf ihre Worte gehört. Er hatte den Klang ihrer Stimme vernommen(*), aber nicht auf ihre Worte geachtet. 

Er war so glücklich gewesen. In diesem Rausch. Und es war real gewesen. Wie das Mal davor. 

Er tastete nach seinem Wecker, bis ihm einfiel, dass er den gar nicht aufgestellt hatte und er eh nicht funktionieren würde. Inmitten all dieser Magie.

/_Magie_/, dieses Wort schien ihm falsch. 

Es stimmte nicht. 

/_Magie..._ /

Die Stimme meldete sich zurück. 

/_Na, zweifelst du jetzt schon an der Realität?_/, lachte sie hämisch.  

Harry zog die Beine an den Körper und sah aus dem Fenster auf die leere Straße vor dem Haus. Er kam sich so verloren vor. Alleingelassen mit seinen Problemen. Ein verlorenes Kind. Ohne Mutter. Ohne Vater. 

Nein! Er hatte Eltern! Sie waren doch da gewesen. 

Gerade eben. 

Die Erlebnisse hafteten wie schon die vorherigen als so real in seinen Gedanken. 

Aber hatte die Stimme Recht? 

Oder hatte er doch Eltern? 

Oder waren das nur Träume? 

Oder gab es vielleicht wirklich so eine Art zweite Realität?

Aber welche war denn dann die richtige?

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf lachte spöttisch.

+ZW+

Der nächste Morgen verlief zunächst normal. Harry aß wortlos zwei Brötchen und trank eine Menge schwarzen Tee. Er dachte viel nach. 

Über den Vorabend. Über diese „Träume". 

Für ihn waren das mehr als Träume. Sie schienen das einzig wichtige und Richtige zu sein. Alles andere verlor immer mehr an Wichtigkeit. 

Aber das bemerkte nur die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Und die wurde immer schwächer. Harry achtete nicht mehr auf sie. 

Was war an diesen Träumen eigentlich schlimm? Er war doch schön, seine Eltern zu sehen. Nein, er hatte absolut nichts gegen diese Träume.

Aber dieser würde ein ganz normaler Sonntag werden, beschloss Harry. Ohne eigenartige Anfälle. Ohne Halluzinationen. Keine Tagträume oder zweite Realitäten. Er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen. 

Hermine hatte schon genug Sorgen.

+

Hermine hatte ihr Vorsprechen sausen lassen. Und sie hatte auch nicht vor, den Sonntag mit büffeln oder ähnlichem zu verbringen.  Sie und Harry hatten beschlossen, einen Morgenspaziergang zu machen. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, mit ihm über den Vorfall in der Winkelgasse zu sprechen.

+

Harry nahm einen letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse und stand vom Tisch auf. Da fiel sein Blick auf das Fenster. 

Ein kleiner, grauer, hüpfender, flauschiger Ball weckte sein Interesse. Hermine, die vom Tagespropheten aufgesehen hatte, als Harry aufgestanden war, folgte seinem Blick.

„PIG!", schrieen beide fast gleichzeitig; Harry stürmte zum Fenster und riss es auf. 

Die kleine Eule wurde von einem Luftzug hereingeweht, flog eine Weile im Zickzack in der Küche herum und fiepte aufgeregt, bis Harry schließlich die Geduld verlor, ihn kurzerhand aus der Luft fischte und ihm das Pergament vom Bein nahm. Krummbein war in die Küche geflitzt, auf den Küchentisch gesprungen und beschnüffelte nun gründlich die kleine Eule, die es sich auf dem Rand von Hermines Milchtasse bequem gemacht hatte. Pig schien der Kater nicht im geringsten zu stören. Glücklich zwitscherte er vor sich hin, als hätte er etwas Wichtiges zu erzählen und nahm nur ab und zu einen Schluck Milch.

Harry riss den zusammengefalteten Brief so ungeduldig auf, dass er einriss. „Pass doch auf!", Hermine sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und stellte sich neben ihn, um den Brief mitlesen zu können.  

+Z/SW+

Er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können. Irgendwie schämte er sich dafür. Er schämte sich, dass Potter der Grund gewesen war. 

Potter war keinesfalls Hauptdarsteller in wilden Träumen. 

Nein, soweit würde es noch kommen! 

Angewidert von dem Gedanken schob er den Teller von sich, den der Hauself ihm gerade hingestellt hatte.

Nein, es war, weil Harry Potter immer noch jedermanns Liebling war. Und dabei hatte er doch alles unternommen, um das zu verhindern. Um dafür zu sorgen, dass es keinen Harry Potter mehr gab, der der Liebling von irgendjemandem sein KONNTE. 

+

Der Braten auf seinem Teller verlor zunehmend an Reiz für ihn. Ihm verging bei diesen Gedanken allmählich der Appetit.

+

Nun ja, wirklich etwas unternommen hatte er ja nicht. Er hatte mehr oder weniger unternehmen _LASSEN._ Er hatte toleriert, was andere getan hatten, um Potter beiseite zu schaffen.

Das waren die Gründe, die der Richter damals aufgezählt hatte. Damals, kurz nach dem Sturz des Lord. Als alle wieder in Feierlaune waren. Und ach so großzügig.

Er verabscheute sie. Er verabscheute sie für ihre Naivität, für ihren Leichtsinn, für ihre Trotteligkeit, dafür, dass sie trotz allem eigentlich Recht gehabt hatten. 

Aber wie sie dasaßen, noch halb betrunken von der Feier am Vortag, und über ihn urteilten. Wie sie ihn triumphierend ansahen. 

Mit diesem Blick, in dem man lesen konnte: _Na? Haben doch wir Recht behalten, ne? Haste das doch erkannt und bist gerade rechzeitig noch zu uns rübergewechselt, he?_

Diese Überheblichkeit. Es konnte einem übel werden. 

Ihre _Großzügigkeit_. 

Jaa, nur deswegen war er noch am Leben. Nur deswegen saß er nicht in Askaban. Und wegen seiner kleinen, für die Muggelfreunde unwichtigen Heldentat.

Er ballte die Fäuste. Manchmal glaubte er, es wäre wirklich besser gewesen, Selbstmord zu begehen. Besser auf jeden Fall, als in Schande zu Leben. Sein Vater hatte nicht im Schande leben wollen.

_Er_ war mit dem dunklen Lord gefallen.

_Er_ hatte für einen Glauben gelebt. Und _er_ war dafür gestorben.

Er wünschte, er könnte an etwas glauben. Er wünschte, er hätte für etwas sterben können.

Aber er hatte die eine Seite verraten und verabscheute die andere.

Er musste in einer Welt leben, die ihm verhasst war.

Und diese Welt verehrte wieder Potter.

Genau das, was er nicht gewollt hatte. Potter. Potter das Schwein. Potter stinkt. Er lachte hämisch. 

Liebling aller Menschen.

Und was war mit _ihm_? Waren _seine_ Taten nichts wert? 

War _seine_ „kleine Heldentat" nichts wert? 

War es nichts wert, dass er seinen Vater und seine Familie verraten hatte? 

Aber er wollte gar nicht verehrt werden. Nicht von diesem naiven, dummen Volk. Von diesen verdammten Muggelfreunden ...

Der Braten flog durch den Saal und klatschte gegen die Wand. Hauselfen rannten sofort herbei, um Ordnung zu schaffen.

Er fasste sich schnell wieder. 

Nein, er würde das mit Würde durchstehen. Er würde sich nichts anmerken lassen. Er würde der Kühle und Überlegene von früher sein.

Er stand auf, um zu gehen. Er würde ihn so bald wie möglich treffen. 

/_Je schneller es vorbei ist, desto besser!_/, dachte er missmutig und ging.

Die Hauselfen sahen ihrem Meister kopfschüttelnd nach, besannen sich dann aber wieder auf ihre Aufgabe und machten sich daran, den Fußboden wieder sauber zu bekommen.

+ZW+

Er würde nicht viel Gepäck brauchen. Und wenn die Hauselfen unbedingt soviel einpacken mussten ... - er grinste gemein - ... dann sollten sie es auch schleppen.

Er starrte ins Feuer und erinnerte sich wieder an den Grund seiner Reise.

Die schlechte Laune kam zurück.

+Z/SW+

Harry kam nicht weit im Brief.

Ihm wurde schwindlig.

Er musste sich setzen.

/_Nein! Nicht schon wieder!_/, schrie die Stimme.

Eine zweite wurde laut. /_Doch, darauf hoffen wir doch immer! Die ganze Zeit, jede Sekunde, jeden Augenblick ... auf ein Wiedersehen!_/, in Harrys Ohren rauschte es. Er sank auf seinen Stuhl zurück und presste die Hände gegen die Schläfen.

Aber er kämpfte nur halbherzig gegen die Schmerzen an.

Bald würde er wieder da sein. Bald würden sie vorüber sein. Und sie zu ertragen hätte sich gelohnt.

###

„Harry!"

Er wurde gerufen.

„Harry!"

Jetzt wusste er, was sie immer sagte. Seine Mutter rief seinen Namen. Immer wieder. Sie war auch froh, ihn zu sehen, so froh wie er war, sie zu sehen.

/Alles wird gut/, wisperte es in seinem Kopf.

/Was für ein Schwachsinn!/, motze die andere Stimme.

Aber Harry hörte sie kaum noch. Sie war unwichtig. Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Sie war dumm, diese Stimme.

###

Hermine schrak zusammen. Harry stöhnte leise, hielt sich den Kopf, sank auf seinen Stuhl.

Der Brief fiel zu Boden.

„Harry, Harry, alles in Ordnung?", natürlich war nichts in Ordnung. Was für eine dumme Frage. 

Er schien aber noch ansprechbar.

„Ist okay, ist okay!", murmelte er schlaff und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch. „Mir ist nur schwindlig, geht gleich wieder besser...", nuschelte er.

Hermines Gedanken rasten.

Wirklich nur ein Schwindelanfall? 

Harry hob den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er schien keine Schmerzen zu haben.

Nur Schwindelgefühle.

„Harry, was ist los?", ihre Stimme klang höher als gewollt. Doch Harry schien nicht mehr anwesend zu sein. Er reagierte nicht. Er murmelte nur hin und wieder Unverständliches.

Hermine packte ihn bei den Schultern und versuchte ihn wach zu rüttelten. Sie bekam Panik. Das war doch nicht normal!

Hermine schrie ihn an.

Er schien aufzuwachen.

Sie schrie weiter.

„Ist ja gut...", nuschelte Harry.

Hermine schrie.

„Ist ja gut!", Harry öffnete müde die Augen.

Hermine schrie.

„Ist ja gut!!!", brüllte er.

Sie hatte Angst.

Harry war wieder wach. Und wie wach er war.

 Er starrte sie fast mordlustig an. In seinen Augen stand der blanke Zorn. Und der verschwand nicht- er blieb. Er sprang auf und packte sie unsanft an den Schultern.  Er brüllte wieder, so laut, dass sie sich die Ohren zuhielt.

„_WAS IST_?", schrie er. Hermine schossen Tränen in die Augen. Er packte nur noch fester zu.

„_WAS ZU TEUFEL WILLST DU?!?_", schrie er wütend.

Aber nicht wütend darüber, dass sie ihn so _unsanft_ geweckt hatte.

Nein, anscheinend wütend darüber, _dass_ sie ihn geweckt hatte.

Hermine hatte Angst.

Ja, sie hatte Angst. Angst vor ihrem besten Freund.

Das war wie ein Alptraum.

Ein wahrgewordener Alptraum.

+SW+

Er schritt mit hoch erhobenem Kopf in die Eingangshalle. Man konnte ihn weder übersehen noch überhören. 

Und er wusste das. Er war sich der Wirkung seines Auftretens bewusst.

Der verängstigte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Portiers belustigte ihn. Jaa, das war seine Welt. Die Welt in der er das Sagen hatte und alle anderen in Erfurcht schwiegen.

Er wusste, dass er seinem Vater verdammt ähnlich sah. 

Der Portier zitterte.

Das war das einzige, das er an dieser Gemeinschaft von Muggelfreunden schätzte. Den Respekt, den sie vor ihm hatten. Die Angst. Ja, manchmal war es auch Angst.

Todesangst?

Er lächelte zufrieden. Bestimmt.

Was sagten sie nicht alle? „Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm!"

Er lächelte wieder. Hatte es doch durchaus auch seine guten Seiten, Lucius Malfoy zu Vater zu haben. Gehabt zu haben.

„Gu- guten Morgen, Mr Ma- Malfoy!", der Portier stotterte doch tatsächlich! 

Draco grinste belustigt. 

+SW+

Er hatte sich wieder gefasst. Aber er hatte lange gebraucht.

Jetzt hatte er sich ins Gästezimmer eingeschlossen.

Hermine weinte nicht mehr. Sie saß nur da und starrte den Fußboden an.

Harry war krank. Nicht geisteskrank, nein. Aber er verschwieg etwas. Etwas, das sie vielleicht weiterbringen würde. Etwas, das Aufschluss über sein merkwürdiges Verhalten geben würde. Damit sie herausfinden könnten, wie man es heilt. Damit er sich änderte. Damit so etwas nicht öfter passierte.

Die Tränen kamen wieder.

„Hermine?", sie schrak zusammen. 

Harry kam ins Zimmer, nahm Krummbein von seinem Stuhl, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und Krummbein auf seinen Schoß. Er sah müde aus. 

„Du siehst müde aus!", sagte sie, und versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Die Tränen machten den Versuch zunichte. „Bin ich auch", seine Stimme klang heiser. „Ich, ... ich muss dir etwas sagen...", fing er an, wurde aber von Pig unterbrochen, der nach langem Schweigen wieder zu lärmen anfing.

Krummbein jagte ihn kurzerhand ins Wohnzimmer.

„Das glaube ich auch", Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Du musst eine Menge erzählen."

/_So, jetzt erzählen wir ihr alles, und sie wird dir hoffentlich klar machen, was hier FALSCH ist!_/, die Stimme klang von fern, doch sie war noch da. /DU bist falsch!/, meldete sich die zweite Stimme, /_Dieses Mädchen wird dir viel erzählen. Das was du hören willst. Das was du dir einbildest. Sie will dich hier haben. Sie will, dass du in diesem Traum bleibst. Sie will nicht, dass du zu deiner Mutter zurückkehrst..._/, bei diesem Gedanken musste Harry schlucken. Er sah auf. Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er konnte sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Er sollte ihr die Geschichte von vorn erzählen und die Stimmen erst einmal vergessen.

Aber das war gar nicht so einfach.

+SW+

Das Zimmer war passabel. Draco schob die Vorhänge auseinander.

Draußen ging die Sonne unter, und die Straße vor seinem Fenster war nahezu leer. Er betrachtete eine Weile die Häuser, Geschäfte und Straßen.

Es klopfte an seiner Tür.

Verärgert öffnete er.

Als der Hauself in das Gesicht des wütenden und missgelaunten Gasts sah, bekam er ein wenig Angst. Doch er besann sie auf die Anweisung seines Meisters, und reichte Draco, nach einer tiefen Verbeugung, auf einem silbernen Tablett einen Brief.

„An Mr Malfoy!", piepste er.

Er bekam kein Dankeschön zu hören. Nur ein Türenknallen. Traurig drehte er sich um und verschwand die Treppe hinunter.

Draco betrachtete den Brief. Vom Ministerium.

_„Mr Malfoy,_

_Sie werden sich morgen mit einem Vertreter der zuständigen Abteilung treffen. _

_15:00 Uhr in der Filibustersstreet. _

_Mr Potter ist über den Fall unterrichtet und weiß bescheid. _

_Sie werden sich in den nächsten Tagen mit ihm treffen, und den Fall bearbeiten. _

_Wir wünschen baldige Ergebnisse._

_Die Adresse, bei der sich Mr Potter momentan aufhält:_

_Professor's Gasse 2, South Burrom_

_Auf gute Zusammenarbeit,_

_Mr Haddingfield, Ministerium für Magie und Zauberei."_** „**

Draco knüllte den Brief zusammen. /_Jaa_/, dachte er verbittert, /_Ich wünsche auch baldige Ergebnisse. Ich hoffe nur, Potter macht gute Arbeit!_/.

Er blieb die restliche Nacht wach und sah die Unterlagen durch, die man ihm im schon vorher gegeben hatte. 

Er wollte sich nicht ewig mit einem alten Kauz herumschlagen, der Raubmorde beging und ähnliche Kleinigkeiten. Denn so einer war anscheinend die Person, zu der sie ermitteln sollten. Draco betrachtete das Phantombild. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Bildern in seiner Welt bewegte es sich nicht. Es starrte ihn nur an.

Ein alter, gebückter Mann, auf einen Stock gestützt. Lange Haare, die ihm fettig ins Gesicht fielen.

Er würde ihn einfach umbringen, sagen, es sein Notwehr gewesen, und die Sache war gegessen.

Aber das Problem bestand darin, ihn zu fassen.

Draco wischte mit einer Armbewegung sämtliche Papiere vom Tisch und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Er war so müde. Er hatte ewig nicht geschlafen. 

Ein Hauself wollte die Papiere aufsammeln und sortieren.

Er warf ihn aus dem Zimmer.

+SW+

_„Hallo Hermine!_

_Ich hoffe dir geht es gut, und ich hoffe, du hast mich nicht vergessen. _

_Jetzt sitze ich hier, und weiß nicht, wie ich es dir schreiben soll. Ich weiß, ich habe mich ewig nicht mehr gemeldet, und es ist irgendwie egoistisch, jetzt mit so einer Bitte zu kommen, aber ... nun ja._

_Ich werde die nächsten zwei Wochen in London zu tun haben. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht noch ein Zimmer oder vielleicht auch nur ein Sofa für mich hast. Ich mag keine Hotelzimmer._

_Du weißt, was ich meine. Ich kann sie mir immer noch nicht leisten. Nicht für zwei Wochen._

_Ich hoffe, du bist großzügig, und erlaubst mir, bei dir vorübergehend einzuziehen._

_Ich würde mich riesig auf ein Wiedersehen freuen,_

_Ron._

_PS: Vielleicht können wir ja auch Harry ausfindig machen, ich hab ewig nicht mehr von ihm gehört!"_

+

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett, den Brief in der Hand. Im Licht der Nachttischlampe warfen die Möbel im Zimmer bizarre Schatten an die Wände.

Sie zog die Beine näher an den Körper.

Harry hatte alles erzählt. Von dem Angriff. Von den Träumen. Von seiner zweiten Realität.

Was sollte sie tun?

Ihr erster Gedanke waren die Bücher gewesen. Sie hatte ihren gesamten Bestand durchsucht. Und nichts gefunden. Sie würde morgen in der Bibliothek weiter suchen.

+

In Hermines Zimmer wurde das Licht gelöscht.

Sie blieb noch lange wach. Sie hatte noch immer Angst.

+SW+

Er konnte nicht schlafen. Er konnte absolut nicht schlafen.

Draco suchte nach seinem Zauberstab. Er würde noch ein wenig spazieren gehen. Sich die Gegend ansehen.

Fluchend stolperte er durch sein Hotelzimmer. Endlich fand er ihn.

„Auf in den Kampf!", dachte er sarkastisch, als er in die dunkle Nacht vor dem Hotel trat.

+SW+ 

So etwas wie am Sonntagmorgen war nicht wieder passiert. Aber immer noch wurde Harry immer öfter ganz plötzlich schwindelig: er musste sich setzen und war für kurze Zeit nicht ansprechbar. Aber er wurde nicht mehr ohnmächtig. Und vor allem schrie er sie nicht mehr an.

Hermine hatte den Schock überwunden. Er war nicht leicht gewesen, Harrys vor Wut verzerrtes Gesicht zu vergessen, diesen irren Gesichtsausdruck, aber da sich diese Szenerie nicht wiederholt hatte, war die Sache relativ schnell gegessen.

Naja, natürlich nicht ganz. Sie saß nun seit ein paar Tagen nur noch in Bibliotheken und suchte Bücher, die weiterhelfen könnten. Sie war viel unterwegs. Und manchmal konnte sie auch allein losziehen. Dann blieb Ron bei Harry. 

Ron war am Montagabend angekommen. Es war ein freudiges Wiedersehen gewesen. 

Harry hatte über Rons Gesichtsausdruck lachen müssen, als der in der Tür stand: die Überraschung stand ihm wirklich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ihm, groß, schlaksig, sommersprossig und rothaarig  wie früher. Nur älter. Natürlich.

Ron hatte viel von seiner Arbeit gesprochen, von seiner Wohnung in Irland, von dem Projekt, wegen dem er nun in London war. Sie hatten wieder über die Vorstellung gelacht, dass Ron eine Familie hätte. Ron hatte mitgelacht. „Wisst ihr", hatte er gesagt, „Ich glaube ich war damals in einer sehr, ähm, sagen wir emotional geprägten Situation", Hermine grinste angesichts der Wortwahl. „Ich sehnte mich nach Liebe...", Rons Gesicht nahm einen tragischen Ausdruck an, „Nach Geborgenheit,... eben nach Familie...", er seufze theatralisch. „Naja, jetzt hast du ja wieder uns!", meinte Harry und nahm seine Hand. „Danke, Freund!", Ron sah ihn übertrieben ernst an und brach dann in Gelächter aus. Sie lachten viel diesen Abend.

Von Harrys „Problemen" erfuhr Ron erst am nächsten Morgen. Er reagierte wie erwartet. „Ist nicht wahr, oder? Ich -... ich meine, das ist doch nicht normal? Das kann doch nicht einfach...", man hörte deutlich die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme. Er holte tief Luft. „Ich meine, da kommt einer einfach so an und greift dich an, wenn... wenn du ihm den Rücken zuwendest? Das muss ja ein ganz fieser ... aber, aber meint ihr, dass das was mit diesen Träumen zu tun ha- ..."- „Das sind keine Träume!", fuhr Harry ihn an. Ron sah erschrocken auf. „T'schuldigung...", murmelte Harry und verdrückte sich vom Frühstückstisch.

Es war nicht viel passiert, in diesen Träumen ... dieser zweiten Realität. 

Doch, für Harry war es viel. Es war genug. Es war alles, was er wollte. Seine Mutter sehen. Sie sprechen hören. Zu ihr sprechen. Ja, er hatte sie gerufen. Aber er war jedes Mal wieder viel zu früh zurückgekehrt. Und schlechter Laune. 

Er wusste, dass es ihm leid tun sollte, so abweisend gegenüber Hermine zu sein. Sie kümmerte sich um ihn. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Aber in seinem Kopf führten die Stimmen immer noch einen erbitterten Kampf. Und eine gewann immer mehr die Oberhand. 

/Sie kümmert sich nur, dass du in ihrer Welt bleibst. Sie will dich nicht in die Realität lassen. Sie ist egoistisch. Sie tut das nur für sich. Sie will dir schaden. Du solltest nicht auf sie hören. Sie hat dein Mitleid nicht verdient.../, Harry hielt sich den Kopf. 

Irgendwo hörte er die zweite Stimme schreien. Aber nur leise. Und sie wurde immer noch leiser. Tag für Tag, Stunde für Stunde, Minute für Minute. Sekunde um Sekunde.

Und die Stimmung zwischen Hermine und ihm wurde immer schlechter. /Eigentlich/, dachte Harry, /hält mich nichts mehr HIER. Warum kann ich nicht einfach zu Mum gehen und bei ihr bleiben?/

Und dann kam Ron.

Für kurze Zeit ging es Harry wieder gut. Dank Ron (und Pig) wurde es laut und fröhlicher in Hermines Wohnung. Harry kam oft in Hermines Wohnung. Einerseits, weil Hermine es so wollte. Andererseits machte Ron ihm wieder bewusst, wie sehr Harry doch noch an DIESER Welt hing. And der Welt und seinen Freunden. Er war hier glücklich.

Er wollte die gemeinsamen Frühstücke nicht missen, genauso wenig wie die Abende mit Tee und Keksen. Zwar kam er sich irgendwie alt vor, wenn er da auf dem Sofa saß, an seiner Teetasse nippte und von „früher" redete. Aber er konnte lachen. Seine Sorgen vergessen. 

Außer diese Schwindelanfälle holten ihn ein. Sie wurden zwar seltener, nachdem Ron da war, und er viel zu lachen hatte. Aber das währte nicht lang.

Es wurde bald wieder schlimmer. 

Als Ron zu tun hatte. Als er keine Zeit mehr hatte. Als Hermine alleine wegging. Als sie wieder arbeiten musste. Als seine Freunde fast nur noch schlechtgelaunt und müde am Frühstücks- und Abendbrottisch saßen. Und als der Stress kam. Die Arbeit.

Seine Arbeit hatte Harry über all die Geschehnisse ganz vergessen. Und am Samstagnachmittag sah er sich mit einer Ministeriumseule konfrontiert.

_„Sehr geehrter Mr Potter!_

_Ihr Partner, der sie im Fall „WINNES" unterstützen wird, ist vor einigen Tagen angekommen und wurde über den Fall informiert, soweit wir das übernehmen konnten. Wir bitten sie, ihn über ihre bisherigen Erkenntnisse, Theorien und Ergebnisse zu informieren. Uns liegt die Lösung des Falls sehr am Herzen. _

_Deswegen haben wir ihnen einen Experten für die dunkle Seite zu Verfügung gestellt. Ich hoffe auf gute Zusammenarbeit und baldige Ergebnisse._

_Mit vielen Grüßen,_

_Mr Gaggins, Vorsitzender des ersten Ordnungsrates des Ministeriums für Magie und Zauberei"_

+

Und plötzlich wusste Harry ES. Auf einmal. Mit diesem Fall hatte er schon so lange zu tun. Und trotzdem war es ihm nicht aufgefallen. Es war, als hätte er geschlafen und wäre gerade erst wieder aufgewacht. 

/_Obwohl das ja öfter passiert ist, in letzter Zeit_/, die Stimme war nun kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Harry hörte nicht mehr auf sie. 

Sie machte sich doch nur über ihn und seine Wünsche, Träume und Sehnsüchte lustig.

Sie war wirklich dumm, diese Stimme.

Als er den Namen las, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ja, er erkannte diesen Namen und diese gebückte, gebrechlich wirkende Gestalt, die ihn trug. Dieses Krächzen klang ihm in den Ohren. Es wäre so leicht zu erkennen gewesen. Er hatte alle Akten und Unterlagen in seiner Wohnung. Alles über diesen Mann. Alles über seine Verbrechen. Einfach alles. Er konnte ihn fassen. Er konnte viel leichter herausbekommen, mit welchem Fluch er belegt worden war.

Aber: Es berührte ihn nicht. Er war nicht froh darüber. Er hatte keine Angst. Und er verspürte keinen Hass. Keinen Hass auf diesen Mann. Nein.

Das hätte er am Anfang vielleicht. Ganz am Anfang. Aber da war er dumm gewesen. Da wusste er noch nicht, was er diesem Mann zu verdanken hatte. Seine Mutter.

Im Schein der Straßenleuchten sah er auf die Zeiger der Uhr an der Wand, die alle drei auf „zu Hause" zeigten. Er sah auf das Geschirrtuch, das schon seit geraumer Zeit eigenmächtig das Geschirr abtrocknete. Er sah auf die winkenden Menschen auf den Fotos an der Wand. Und er sah auf den Zauberstab, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.

Magie, Zauberer, Hexen, Zauberstäbe, Zaubersprüche, Zaubertränke, Zauberkraft, Zauberbücher, Zaubersport, ZauberWELT...

Das gab es nicht. Nein. Das KONNTE es nicht geben. Zu Recht war er damals skeptisch gewesen. Zu leicht hatte er sich überzeugen lassen.

Vor seinem Auge erschien das Gesicht von Onkel Vernon.

„Hör auf mit diesem Schwachsinn", sagte er. „DAS – GIBT – ES – NICHT! ICH – WILL – DAS – NICHT – MEHR – HÖREN!"

Harry wollte auch nichts mehr hören. Er wollte auch an nichts mehr denken. Sein Kopf schmerzte davon. 

Das alles machte ihm Angst.

+SW+

Er hatte niemanden gefunden, mit dem er sich hätte schlagen können. Er hatte seine Wut an ein paar Mülleimern auslassen müssen. 

Er hatte sich vorgestellt, sie wären Potter. Das war ihm nicht schwer gefallen.

Potter. - Das. - Schwein. Immer wieder trat er gegen die Tonne.

Irgendwie musste das raus.

Er hörte erst auf, als ein paar Muggel die Lichter in ihren Häusern anmachten und aus den Fenstern schrieen.

Aber da ging es ihm schon besser.

Zufrieden betrachtete er den angerichteten Schaden.

Jaah, so würde es Potter auch ergehen. 

+

Als er wieder im Bett lag, dachte er an den kommenden Tag.

Er würde Potter treffen. Er würde mit ihm arbeiten müssen. Wer wusste schon, wie lange das dauern würde. 

Es war nicht gut, wenn er daran dachte. Dann konnte er nicht einschlafen.

Er versuchte an etwas schönes zu denken.

Aber es gab nicht schönes.

Er seufzte.

Er würde wohl nie wieder schlafen können.

+SW+

###

„Es wird immer besser. Er macht Fortschritte...", der Arzt lächelte Harry an. Es war ein warmes Lächeln. „Harry", sagte er eindringlich. „Du lebst jetzt schon fast zwölf Jahre in diesem Zustand. Deine Eltern machen sich Sorgen um dich. Sie haben schlaflose Nächte wegen dir. Sie wollen sich wieder bei sich haben. Sie wollen wieder eine glückliche Familie sein. Und sie wollen, dass du endlich wieder aus dieser Station kannst. Du wirst immer öfter wach in letzter Zeit. Du kannst mich hören. Du redest mit mir...", Harry nickte. Er konnte den Arzt hören. Er konnte seine Mutter hören. Er war so glücklich...

Aber sein Vater hatte nicht gesprochen. Noch kein Wort.

Und wieder wurde ihm schwindelig. Wieder rief seine Mutter verzweifelt nach ihm. 

„Keine Angst, ich komme bald wieder...", flüsterte Harry.

Und da war sie auch schon verschwunden.

###

+

Hermine, das macht mir tierisch Angst!", Harry saß am Küchentisch, mitten in der Nacht und sah Hermine verzweifelt an. Er hatte sie wecken müssen. Als er eben aufgewacht war, hatte er das dringliche Bedürfnis gehabt, mit jemandem zu reden. Er hatte Angst gehabt. Er wusste nicht warum das so plötzlich kam und vorher nicht gewesen war, aber diese Sachen machte ihm Angst.

Hermine gähnte und setzte sich neben Harry. „Okay", sagte sie und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. „Also, nehmen wir jetzt einfach mal an, dieser alte Mann...also, er ... wollte dir etwas böses. Oder auch nicht. Jedenfalls hat er dir geschadet." Sie sah Harry ernst an. Der wich ihrem Blick aus. „Harry, so schön es sein mag, deine Mutter wiederzusehen – sie wird dadurch nicht lebendig!", ihr Blick erinnerte ihn an den des Arztes. Genau so eindringlich und beschwörend.

Jetzt kämpften zwei Fronten um seine Gunst. Jeder wollte ihn bei sich haben.

Aber wem sollte er glauben?

WEM?

„Harry! Diese Träume, äh, diese zweite Realität, die schränkt dich doch nur ein! Dauernd bist du abwesend. Du wirst unkonzentriert. Du wirst verletzlich. Angreifbar. Weißt du, was das für seinen Job bedeutet? Mal ganz abgesehen von deinem restlichen Leben? Für deine Freunde? Für Ron? Für mich?", sie sah traurig aus. „Vielleicht können wir dir irgendwie helfen. Aber du musst dir auch helfen lassen. Hast du verstanden?", Hermine sah ihn müde und verzweifelt an.

Harry dachte nach. Sollte er es ihr sagen? Das, was er über Winnes wusste? Sollte er von den Stimmen in seinem Kopf erzählen?

/_NEIN!_/, schrie die eine Stimme. Harry hielt sich den Kopf. Er würde das nicht mehr lange aushalten.

„Alles in Ordnung?", er hörte die Besorgnis in Hermines Stimme. Und diesen Unterton. Diesen genervten Unterton. Er wusste, dass der nicht gewollt war. Aber er verstand sie. Ihn würde es wahrscheinlich auch nerven, wenn sein bester Freund ständig... 

„Keine Angst!", sagte er und hob den Kopf wieder. „Es ist kein ... kein – Anfall...". Er seufzte. „Es ist nur – ich muss dir etwas sagen. Schon wieder", er lächelte gequält. Irgendwie war ihm nicht wohl dabei, Hermine alles zu erzählen. Wenn er es allerdings nicht täte, würde es ihm wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser gehen.

Er musste sich einen Ruck geben.

Er MUSSTE.

+SW+

Draco hatte Bauchschmerzen.

Er wusste, dass war albern – aber seine Feindschaft mit Potter war schon immer dagewesen. Und sie war immer noch vorhanden. 

Und sie würde das auch immer sein.

Genau wie der Hass nie verschwinden würde. 

- Gott, er benahm sich wie ein Kind.

Das hier war sein Job. Nur sein Job. Nur ein Auftrag. Ein Auftrag, der bald erledigt sein würde. Dann würde er verschwinden. Und Potter nie wiedersehen müssen. Ihn nie wieder hassen müssen...

+SW+

Jetzt hatte er Hermine auch davon erzählt. Sie hatte ihn nur angesehen und nichts gesagt. Sie hatte nachgedacht.

Dann war sie aufgestanden und hatte die Unterlagen geholt, die Harry von Winnes hatte. Sie hatte sie alle gründlich durchgelesen. Harry hatte Kaffee getrunken.

Und während sie so dasaßen, Hermine, versunken in die Unterlagen, und Harry, der auf die braune Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse starrte und die Ursachen und Gründe grübelte; 

da fragte sich Harry, ob es nicht vielleicht am Kaffee lag.

„Ich hab's!", Hermine sprang auf.

Sie verschwand aus der Küche. Fünf Minuten später kam sie wieder zurück: angezogen und mit einem Schlüssel in der Hand. 

„Pass auf!", sie schien ganz aufgeregt. „Ich bin kurz weg – kann die ganze Nacht dauern...", -Harry runzelte die Stirn-, „Du bleibst hier und rührst dich nicht von der Stelle!"

„Das wird aber eine harte Nacht!", murmelte Harry, als sie wieder aus der Tür war.

Hermine suchte wirklich fast die ganze Nacht.

+Z/SW+

„Immer wach bleiben ...".

Der alte Mann bückte sich zu Harry hinunter. Aus seinem Umhang zog er etwas, dass Harry sehr an den Giftzahn eines Basilisken erinnerte. Und die letzte Begegnung mit einem Basiliskenzahn war für ihn ziemlich schmerzvoll ausgefallen. Harry zuckte vor dem Mann zurück.

Ihm wurde schwindlig. 

„... immer... wach ... bleiben...", aber Harry wusste, dass es zu spät war.

Er hatte den Zahn gespürt; er spürte den Schmerz, der sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete.

...Schließlich übermannte ihn die Ohnmacht und er sackte zu Seite weg....

+

Die alte, gebrechliche Gestalt war bei Harry angekommen. Sie hob seinen Kopf, zog seine Augenlider nach oben und betrachtete seine geweiteten Pupillen. „Gut, gut,...", krächzte sie zufrieden. „Das hätten wir also." 

+Z/SW+

Sie suchte lange. Aber sie fand auch, was sie suchte.

Sie summte zufrieden vor sich hin, als sie die Tür aufschloss. Ja, sie war wirklich zufrieden mit sich. Jetzt würde alles gut werden.

Hermine legte die Bücher, die sie unterm Arm getragen hatte, vorsichtig auf einem Umzugskarton ab und öffnete vorsichtig die Küchentür.

Harry saß immer noch am Küchentisch; er war auf seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken, das Kinn auf der Brust und schien zu schlafen.

Hermine ahnte Schlimmeres. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht wecken. Sie würde es nicht riskieren, so etwas wie am Sonntag noch einmal zu erleben.

Sie setzte sich Harry gegenüber und beobachtete ihn.

Er schien etwas vor sich hinzumurmeln.

Das war gruselig. Wie sie dasaß und ihn beobachtete, wie er träumte. Oder auch nicht träumte.

Sie konnte das nicht beurteilen.

Aber – Hermine lächelte – sie wusste, was dagegen helfen würde.

+

Als Harry aus seiner Realität aufwachte, war es Morgen und die Sonne schien durch die Fenster. Jetzt war es Hermine, die schlief. Harry versuchte wenigstens einen der tausend Gedanken , die in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten, einzufangen.

Schließlich blieb er bei der Information hängen, dass er heute wieder anfangen würde zu arbeiten.

Aber wie Hermine schon gesagt hatte (und das war das Zweite, das ihm einfiel), er würde sich wahrscheinlich nicht konzentrieren können. Und am peinlichsten wäre es ja, wenn er plötzlich mitten in einem Gespräch umkippen würde.

Harry hatte Bauchschmerzen.

Er wusste, das war albern- aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Er würde das schon irgendwie durchstehen. Er hatte immer alles irgendwie durchgestanden.

+SW+

Draco stand am Ende der Professor's Gasse, an eine Straßenlampe gelehnt, und beobachtete aufmerksam, was sich auf der Straße tat.

Es war relativ früh am Morgen, aber dieses Viertel schlief wohl nie.

Er sah einer Hexe hinterher, die versuchte, mit vier Kindern und einem riesigen Einkaufskorb zurecht zu kommen. Der Anblick war auch zu komisch.

Er würde seine neuen Schuhe verwetten, dass gleich etwas passieren würde...

Als wenn er hellsehen könnte... Er lachte leise und sah der Frau zu, wie sie die halbzermatschten Kartoffeln von der nassen Strasse sammelte.

Aber seine gute Laune hielt nicht lange. 

Besser gesagt, genau bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Potter auftauchte.

+SW+

Er und Ron hatten Hermine in ihr Bett gebracht. Sie schlief tief und fest und bekam nicht mit, was um sie herum geschah. 

Harry erzählte Ron vom Vorabend. „Mitten in der Nacht?", Ron klang vorwurfsvoll. „Nicht, dass es nicht wichtig ist, ...", meinte er auf Harrys leicht gekränkten Blick hin, „Aber du hast diese...diese – Versionen nun schon länger, und du hast das doch immer ganz cool weggesteckt, und – warum hast du plötzlich Angst?"

Ja, das fragte sich Harry auch. Er konnte nur mit den Schultern zu zucken.

„Was meinst du, was sie so tolles rausgefunden hat, dass es die ganze Nacht gedauert hat?", Harry schwieg. Er ahnte es. Aber er wollte seine Ahnung nicht mit Ron teilen. Ron stand vom Tisch auf. Er sah Harry bedauernd an. „Tut mir, leid, ich muss-...", er nahm einen letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Harry nickte. „Ich auch", sagte er genervt. Er hatte keine Lust. Er würde nur wieder nachdenken müssen; über diesen Mann. Was er getan haben könnte; ob es richtig oder falsch gewesen war; ob diese Visionen, wie Ron sie nannte, ihm schadeten, oder... .

„Du auch wieder? Na dann!", Ron warf sich die Jacke über und machte Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen. „Viel Spaß!", er winkte zum Abschied und war auch schon verschwunden.

Harry sah wieder aus dem Fenster. 

Draußen schien hell die Sonne. Er sollte froh sein. Froh darüber, dass so schönes Wetter war; darüber, dass er so tolle Freunde hatte; darüber, dass er bald von diesen Versionen geheilt sein würde.

Aber konnte man das heilen nennen?

Harry trat näher ans Fenster.

Nicht zerstören? Vernichten? Niedermachen? Niederreißen?

+S/ZW+

Er würde ihn fertig machen. Kaputtmachen. Zerstören. Vernichten. Niedermachen. Niederreißen.

Es würde ihm nicht anders ergehen als den Mülltonnen.

Draco blieb, wo er war, und beobachtete Harry, der sich suchend auf der Straße umsah.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er Draco entdeckte.

Draco setzte seinen eisigsten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Aber er hatte keine Bauchschmerzen mehr.

Die Aussicht, Potter fertig zumachen war doch irgendwie verlockend.

+Z/SW+

Harry fühlte, wie er förmlich innerlich zerrissen wurde. 

Die eine Seite wollte, dass er ging. Dass er sich keine Sorgen machte. Sie erzählte ihm von all den schönen Momenten, die er durch diese ... diese Träume erlebt hatte. Sie flüsterte ihm zu, wie schön es war, seine todgeglaubte Mutter zu sehen. Was er vermissen würde, könnte er sie nicht mehr sehen...

Die andere Seite schrie, sprang, brüllte; drängte ihn, Hermine aufzuwecken, sie um Hilfe zu bitten; sie zu fragen, wie sie ihm helfen konnte. Ob sie ihm helfen konnte.

+

Eine Weile stand er noch unschlüssig am Fenster.

Dann siegte die Faulheit.

Und mit ihr eine der Seiten, die um ihn kämpften. 

/_Lass das Mädchen doch schlafen!/, flüsterte sie beschwichtigend. /Wir werden das schon noch klären!_/

Harry ging.

Er ignorierte das Geschrei der anderen Stimme.

+Z/SW+

Jetzt hatte er ihn also gesehen.

Draco blieb wo er war. Er würde ihm nicht auch noch nachlaufen.

+Z/SW+

Als Harry aus der Tür trat und sein Blick auf die in Sonnenlicht getauchte Straße und auf das rege Treiben auf ihr fiel, stellte er sich zum ersten mal die Frage, wer sein Partner wohl war. Er wusste nicht einmal einen Namen. 

Wie er wohl aussehen würde? Er würde sich darauf verlassen müssen, dass sein Partner über ihn bescheid wusste und ihn erkennen würde.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte angestrengt die Straße hinunter.

...

Harry blinzelte.

Er musste sich irren...

Er sah noch einmal hin.

Was machte der den hier?

Der.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry kam ein aberwitziger Gedanke.

+

Jetzt sah er zu ihm hin.

Noch einmal.

Wahrscheinlich konnte er es nicht fassen.

Draco grinste. Das gefiel ihm. Potter verlor die Fassung.

Aber das war ja schon immer recht schnell gegangen.

Lässig schlenderte er die Straße entlang, Potter immer im Blick.

Er schien ihm ein bisschen durcheinander.

/_Ja, ja, Potter!_/, dachte er und grinste gehässig, /_Wenn man sich mit den Falschen abgibt..._/

+

Dieser aberwitzige Gedanke.

Er wollte nicht verschwinden.

/_Das ist das Letzte, wes ich brauche!_/, er stöhnte innerlich. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Von allen ... ausgerechnet der!

Aber er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass...

+

"Potter!", 

mehr brauchte Draco nicht zu sagen, und schon zuckte Harry zusammen. 

- Das würde ja eine vergnügliche Zusammenarbeit werden. Draco grinste in sich hinein.  

- Harry blendete die Sonne. Ihm war warm. So schrecklich warm. 

- Potter sah so fertig aus. Als ob er gerade einen Kampf um Leben und Tod hinter sich gebracht hätte. Was bei ihm ja eigentlich sehr wahrscheinlich war.

- Das konnte diese Regierung ihm nicht antun! Er würde sich beschweren. Mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten ... in seinem Zustand... mit diesen Problemen ... ihm würde schwindelig.

- Er sah krank aus. /_So richtig krank. Ringe unter den Augen und all so was..._/, Draco betrachtete seinen Gegenüber misstrauisch. „Hey Potter, verträgste' die Sonne nich?"

- Er sah Malfoy vor sich, hörte, dass er sprach. Aber nicht mehr, was er sprach. Harry wusste, er ahnte, was als nächstes kommen würde.

- Er würde doch nicht umkippen oder so? Mitten auf der Straße? Das wäre ja die totale Blamage! Draco betrachtete Harry weiterhin skeptisch. Der hatte nicht auf seine Ansprache reagiert. Er hatte nur die Augen geschlossen und schwankte schon gefährlich.

- Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Die Schwindelgefühle kamen. - Und die Vorfreude. Auf das, was ihn erwartete. Es würde ihm dort besser gehen. – Kein Malfoy. Kein Stress. Ihm wäre nicht so heiß... aber noch spürte er die Sonne. Noch...

- Er klappte doch tatsächlich zusammen! Draco wich zurück, als Harry auf das Strassenpflaster knallte. Es reichte natürlich nicht, dass er überhaupt mit dieser Memme zusammenarbeiten musste – nein, jetzt machte sie ihm auch noch Schwierigkeiten. Und das in aller Öffentlichkeit. Draco packte Harry  unter den Armen und schleifte ihn erst einmal aus dem Weg. Er konnte neugierige Blicke nicht ausstehen.

+Z/SW+

Als Hermine aufwachte, lag sie in ihrem Bett. 

Glücklich sah sie aus dem Fenster. Draußen schien die Sonne. Vögel zwitscherten. Man hörte Lärm von der Straße.

Krummbein sprang neben ihr aufs Bett.

Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund fühlte sie sich unbeschreiblich glücklich – als hätte sie...

...Harry!

Die Erinnerungen an den Vorabend brachen alle auf einmal über sie herein. Hektisch sah sie sich im Zimmer um. 

Sie sprang auf, zog sich den Morgenmantel über und rannte in die Küche, Krummbein auf den Fersen.

Keine Spur von Harry. Wahrscheinlich war er schon zur Arbeit. Obwohl – vielleicht konnte sie ihn noch ...

Sie schrak hoch.

Jemand klopfte an die Tür.

Nein, er trat dagegen.

„Aufmachen! - Aufmachen verdammt!"

Hermine kannte die Stimme nicht. Argwöhnisch trat sie zur Tür.

„Wer ist da?", die Frage war eigentlich überflüssig. Hermine zog den Zauberstab aus der Manteltasche.

„vise!", murmelte sie, und die Haustür wurde vor ihren Augen durchsichtig.

Sie dankte Professor Flitwick im Geheimen und sah durch die Tür.

Fast hätte sie aufgeschrieen.

+S/ZW+

Draco versuchte verzweifelt, sich daran zu erinnern, aus welchem Haus Potter gekommen war.

/_Also, er hat sich ja eigentlich keinen Schritt bewegt, das heißt..._/, er sah an der Hausfassade hinter sich hoch.

Es war eines dieser alten Fachwerkhäuser; mit grünen Fensterläden und Blumenkästen vor den Fenstern.

/_... er muss hier rausgekommen sein..._/, Draco zog mit einer Hand die schwere Holztür auf und hielt mit der anderen immer noch Harry fest.

Passanten beobachteten die Aktion neugierig.

Draco fluchte.

Potter brachte immer nur Ärger. Egal welcher Art. Das hätte er wissen müssen.

Er suchte alle Haustüren ab, und fand schließlich eine, an der „Granger" stand. /Hat sie keinen Dummkopf gefunden, der sie heiratet.../, Draco grinste hämisch. Anscheinend war nicht einmal Potter so dämlich.

Irgendwie schaffte er es, ihn bis in den zweiten Stock zu hieven. Erst da fiel ihm ein, dass er ja seinen Zauberstanb bei sich hatte.

/Zweiundzwanzig Jahre als Zauberer, und du erledigst das hier wie ein Muggel!/, Draco trat verbittert gegen die Tür.

„Aufmachen!", brüllte er, „Aufmachen verdammt!"

+

Das war doch nicht Malfoy?

Was hatte der denn hier zu suchen?

Und dann fiel ihr Blick auf Harry.

„Aufmachen!", brüllte Malfoy wieder.

+

Dieses Weib schien ja taub zu sein.

Er schrie noch einmal.

Und was, wenn sie nicht da war?

Dann müsste er hier mit Potter rumhocken.

Oder die Tür aufbrechen.

/_Und wieder Ärger mit dem Ministerium bekommen? Nein danke..._/, Draco warf sich gegen die Tür.

„Ist ja gut!", klang es dumpf durch das Holz.

/Na endlich!/, Draco seufzte erleichtert.

+

Schnell hatte sie sich gefasst.

„Ist ja gut!", rief sie; sein Gebrülle ging langsam zu weit. Das klang, als hätte er Todesangst.

Schnell öffnete sie die Tür.

Harry, den Malfoy gegen die Tür gelehnt hatte, fiel ihr entgegen.

„Hilf mir ihn reintragen", meinte sie nur knapp und packte Harry unter den Armen.

Malfoy half, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren.

Sie legte ihn auf die Couch und Hermine deckte ihn zu.

„Ich glaube, ihm war eher warm als kalt, als er noch unter uns weilte...", Draco stockte als er Hermines giftigem Blick begegnete.

„Du!", sagte sie und Draco hörte die Abscheu in ihrer Stimme. „Du hältst den Mund!"

„Was denn?", Draco breitete entschuldigend die Arme aus, „Ich hab ihn von der Strasse mit Mühe hier rauf geschleppt, sogar bis auf sein Sofa...", er betrachtete Harry abschätzig, „Und man ist so undankbar?", er sah wieder Hermine an.

Hermine sagte nichts.

Sie drehte sich nach einem weiteren giftigen Blick um und verschwand in ihr Zimmer.

Sie würde sich sofort an diesen Trank machen. Sie sollte keine Sekunde mehr verlieren. Langsam wurde diese Sache wirklich gefährlich.

+

Draco blieb. 

Er ging in die Küche und fand dort sogar eine Kaffeedose.

Wenig später saß er mit einer dampfenden Tasse am Fenster und sah auf die Strasse hinunter.

Er dachte nach.

Potter hatte ein Problem.

Anscheinend ein sehr großes.

Sonst wäre er nicht einfach so zusammengeklappt.

Sonst wäre dieses Weib nicht in ihr Zimmer verschwunden, um irgendeinen Trank zu brauen.

Denn sie braute einen Trank.

Er konnte das blaue Feuer riechen. Der Geruch drang durch die Zimmertür.

Er kannte den Geruch so gut.

Draco schloss die Augen.

Ein Kerker erschien vor seinem inneren Auge. Kalte Wände. Nasser Steinboden. Und ein kleines, blaues Feuer. Ein Feuer, dass er in der Hand trug...

Draco schreckte hoch.

Vor ihm stand Hermine.

„Was willst du?", fragte er schroff, verärgert darüber, dass sie ihn so überrascht hatte.

„Komm mit", sagte sie knapp und drehte sich um.

Er folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie drückte ihm einen Becher mit schwarzer Flüssigkeit in die Hand.

„Gibt ihm das, wenn er aufwacht!"

Draco starrte in den Becher.

„Er hat seit einiger Zeit so Halluzinationen, das da hilft dagegen", Hermine deutete auf den Becher, nahm ihre Jacke von einer Stuhllehne und zog sie sich über, „Ich muss noch weg!"

„Halt!", protestierte Draco, „Ich hatte keinesfalls vor, meinen Tag hier zu verbringen..."

„Du hättest eh den ganzen Tag mit ihm gearbeitet!", Hermines Ton duldete keinen Wiederspruch.

Und schon war sie verschwunden.

+

Eigentlich hätte er gehen sollen.

Jetzt saß er hier. Neben ihm lag Potter. 

In der Hand hatte er einen Becher mit ... ja, mit was?

Draco starrte auf die trübe Flüssigkeit.

Sie stank nicht. Sie roch nach gar nichts.

Er stellte den Becher auf dem Boden ab.

Was machte er noch hier?

Er sollte abhauen. Sich über den nun arbeitsfreien Tag freuen. Sich freuen, dass es Potter schlecht ging.

Potter war ein Schwächling.

Voller Abscheu starrte Draco ihn an.

Die Brille lag neben ihm auf der Decke, lange schwarze Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

Draco hasste ihn.

Diese Memme. Diesen Nichtsnutz. Berühmt für etwas, das jeder geschafft hätte.

Ja, jeder.

Hätte jeder so eine Mutter gehabt. Eine Mutter, wie Potter sie gehabt hatte.

Dracos Magen zog sich zusammen.

Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

Mittag war vorbei und es war noch sehr früh im Jahr. Draußen wurde es schon dunkel.

Seine Mutter hatte ihn nie geliebt.

Er konnte sich nicht an ein einziges schönes Wort, das von ihr gekommen wäre, erinnern. Sie hatte seinen Vater geliebt, ja. Aber nicht ihn. Ihn, Draco.

/_Wahrscheinlich bin ich nur Zufallsprodukt..._/, Draco ballte die Hände in den Taschen zu Fäusten.

/_Jaah. _

_Und jetzt ist sie nicht mehr da._

_Und fehlt mir trotz allem._

_Aber ich war ihr egal._

_Sie wollte ja mit Vater gehen, selber schuld..._/

Draco schloss wieder die Augen.

Er sah wieder den Kerker. Wieder das Feuer.

Diesmal hörte er seine Mutter schreien.

Sie schrie nicht seinen Namen.

Sie schrie keine Worte.

Sie schrie den Schmerz heraus.

Einen Schmerz, der sich nicht in Worte fassen ließ.

Draco unterdrückte nur mit Mühe die Tränen.

+SW+

Hermine atmete tief ein. Die frische Luft tat gut.

Schnell besann sie sich aber wieder auf das, was ihr bevorstand. 

Wo hatte er noch einmal gesagt, müsse er hin?

Wollte er sich nicht mit jemandem treffen?

Hermine dachte angestrengt nach.

Das Cafè in der Dingsbums-Valley. 

So ein Mist. Sie verfluchte ihr Gedächtnis.

+SW+

Draco wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Eine Leselampe wurde von ihrem Tisch gestoßen.

Er drehte sich abrupt um.

Harry war wach.

+

Er tastete nach seiner Brille. Er konnte sie aber nicht finden.

Er fluchte leise.

Harry ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

Er versuchte das Erlebte zu vergessen.

Und doch versuchte er sich zu erinnern.

Was war DAVOR geschehen?

Bevor er ohnmächtig geworden war, und...

Malfoy fiel ihm ein.

Sofort setzte er sich auf. Wo war er? Wo hatte Malfoy ihn hingebracht?

Seine Brille lag neben ihm auf der Decke.

+

„Na Potter?", Draco fühlte Hass.

Schlimmer als früher.

Schlimmer, als es je gewesen war.

„Wach?", er dachte an seine Mutter.  

Ihre Schreie hallten immer noch in seinem Kopf wieder. 

~

Er sah Harry vor sich, fröhlich lachend.

Er hörte seinen Vater brüllen.

Seine Mutter, wie sie sich weinend den Kopf hielt.

Potter, der fröhlich mit Weasley und Granger über Hogwarts' Wiesen lief.

Wieder seine Mutter.

Sein Vater.

Potter.

Seine Mutter.

~

Langsam ging er auf Potter zu.

+

Er schien wütend. Aus irgendeinem Grund furchtbar wütend.

Harry setzte sich schnell die Brille auf.

„Na Potter? Wach?"

+Z/SW+

###

Er saß wieder dort. Das war alles so vertraut.

Und alles erinnerte ihn an seine Mutter.

Der Geruch, die weißen Wände.

Glücklich sah er sich um.

Ihm war nicht mehr heiß.

Er hatte keine Sorgen.

Er würde seine Mutter sehen.

Glücklich lauschte er auf die Schritte, die sich seiner Tür näherten.

+

„Harry!"

„Hi Mum!"

„Mein Junge!"

„Mrs Potter..."

„Hallo Mr!"

„Hallo Harry!"

Der Mann im weißen Kittel zog einen Stuhl an Harrys Bett heran und setzte sich.

Harry hielt die Hände seiner Mutter.

Sein Vater betrat den Raum als letztes.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry spürte, wie sein Lächeln erstarb.

Es wurde kalt im Raum.

Aus einem Harry unerklärlichen Grund verschwand das Glücksgefühl; so schnell wie es gekommen war.

Er drückte die Hand seiner Mutter fester.

Sie lächelte ihn an.

Jetzt war es nicht mehr ganz so kalt.

„Harry!"

Harry wandte den Kopf.

Der Mann im weißen Kittel sah ernst aus.

Ernster, als es Harry lieb gewesen wäre.

„Du hast uns immer öfter besucht in letzter Zeit! Ich und deine Eltern sind froh und erleichtert, dass du endlich doch aufgewacht bist! Aber obwohl du zu uns kommst, gehst du auch immer jedes Mal wieder zurück. Weißt du warum? Weißt du, warum du dich nicht lösen kannst, von dieser Traumwelt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Er atmete. Er spürte sein Herz schlagen. Er sah seine Mutter. Ihr Lächeln. Was dieser Mann sagte, war richtig. Warum hatte er es nicht eingesehen?

Er dachte an Hermine. An Ron. An all die Zauberei.

„Du hast dich zum Helden gemacht, in deiner Welt..."

Voldemort. 

Du-weißt-schon-wer. 

Hatten nicht alle Angst vor ihm gehabt, nur er aus einem seltsamen Grund nicht? War es nicht seltsam, dass, während rechts und links von ihm alle fielen, er immer Glück hatte; immer davonkam?

War das Wunschdenken?

„Und du hast dir Freunde gemacht... Freunde, die dich unterstützen, dir beistehen, immer da waren. Und Freunde, die dich brauchen, festhalten ... festhalten in ihrer Welt..."

„Was soll ich tun?"

Verzweiflung. 

Sie machte sich in ihm breit. 

Er sollte hier sein. Bei Lily, bei James. Bei seinen Eltern. Er sollte ein normales Leben führen. Er sollte zur Schule gehen, arbeiten, eine Familie....

Er dachte an Ron.

Er hatte auch immer eine Familie gewollt...

„Es gibt sie nicht..."

Harry hörte den Mann reden.

Er schloss die Augen.

Verzweiflung.

Er schrie innerlich vor Verzweiflung.

Er schrie nach...

...nach was?

Er hatte niemanden.

Oder doch?

Aber wen?

Seine Mutter?

Den Mann im weißen Kittel?

Oder Ron?

Seine Welt begann wieder, sich zu drehen. Tausend Gedanken im Kopf, wehrte sich Harry nicht.

Als er aufwachte, vermisste er etwas.

Da war ein großes, schwarzes Loch in ihm.

Nein, kein Loch. 

Nichts.

Da war einfach nichts...

###


	4. fourth

**Chapter 4**

„Hör zu du Weichei!",

Draco brüllte, als hätte Harry ihn in seinem Stolz verletzt. Als hätte er ihm das Schlimmste angetan, was man einem Draco antun konnte.

Draco wünschte, dieser Abschaum wäre nie geboren. Wünschte, er wäre wenigstens frühzeitig gestorben. 

Einen langsamen und schmerzhaften Tod.

Er verwünschte ihn. Ihn, der immer Glück gehabt hatte.

Bis jetzt. Draco sah in das blasse Gesicht.

Potter wirkte, als würde er mit offenen Augen schlafen.

Und er wirkte krank.

Draco fiel der Becher mit der schwarzen Flüssigkeit wieder ein. Er lächelte. Potter hatte kein Glück mehr. Potter hatte ein Problem.

Anscheinend ein sehr großes.

/_Kein böser Zauberer diesmal?_/, Draco lachte spöttisch.

+

Harry war total verwirrt.

Warum brüllte Malfoy so? Was wollte er?

Er sah in das blasse Gesicht, auf dem sich nun ein spöttischen Grinsen ausbreitete.

Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Anblick.

+

"Hier!", Draco hob den Becher vom Boden auf und hielt ihn Harry hin. Er lachte wieder. „Hier Potter, deine Medizin", Harry gefiel Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck nicht, „Damit du uns schön wieder gesund wirst!"

Harry sah die schwarze Flüssigkeit. Sie erinnerte ihn an etwas.

Aber er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen.

„Falls sie gestatten....", Draco machte eine übertriebene Verbeugung. 

Der Spott stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„...Werde ich mich hiermit verabschieden..."

Und er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, trat im Flur ein paar Kisten zur Seite und ließ die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Potter würde ihm nicht glauben.

Potter war komplett verwirrt.

Potter würde das nicht trinken.

Draco konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu grinsen.

Potter würde wieder einschlafen.

Und diesmal nicht wieder aufwachen.

Und er, Draco, hätte seine Lebensaufgabe erfüllt.

+SW+

Hermine rannte durch die Strassen.

Sie hatte sich letztendlich doch erinnert.

Cary's hieß der Pub.

Und sie hoffte inständig, dass er noch dort saß.

Es hatte angefangen zu regnen.

Der Regen nahm ihr die Sicht und sie war pitschnass als sie den kleinen Pub am Ende der Filibusterstreet betrat.

Suchend sah sie sich um. Kein Ron.

Oder?

Eilig ging sie zum Tresen.

Da sah sie ihn.

Er wollte gerade gehen.

Sie schickte dankend ein Gebet zum Himmel.

+SW+

Das war eine Falle.

Von Malfoy KONNTE man nichts gutes erwarten. Harry sah auf den Becher in seiner Hand.

Der See.

Groß und schwarz.

Und tief.

Ja, er war tief. Das wusste Harry. Er war dort gewesen.

In der Erinnerung schien es ihm wie ein Traum.

Algen, die an ihm vorbeischwebten.

Aufsteigende Luftblasen.

Grünes und blaues Licht.

Musik in den Ohren.

Ein Traum.

Aber das alles gehörte zu ihm? Das alles war kein Traum?

Hogwarts? Ron, Hermine? Die Weasleys? Vor allem Ginny? Am Ende noch Draco?

Harry sah lachende Gesichter vor sich.

Aber sie schienen ihn zu verhöhnen.

Sie wussten es.

Sie hatten es nie gesagt.

Sie wollten ihn hier.

Behalten.

Festhalten.

Sein wahres Leben zerstören.

Verbittert starrte Harry den schwarzen See an.

Wut stieg in ihm hoch.

Wut auf all diese Lügner. Wut auf sich selbst, dass er zu feige war, zu gehen.

Dass er sich jedes Mal fragte : „Und was, wenn doch...?"

Er würde das nicht trinken.

Er würde gehen.

Er würde sie fragen, was er tun konnte.

Um wegzukommen aus der Lüge. Aus diesem Traum.

Er würde seine Mutter um Rat fragen. Seinen Vater.

Harry stockte.

Sein Vater...

Mit ihm hatte er noch kein Wort gesprochen.

Aber das würde er sicher bald können.

+SW+

Eine kleine, verhunzelte Gestalt hockte auf einer Holzkiste und starrte in das Feuer vor sich. Schließlich sprach sie die Frage aus, die ihr schon so lange auf der Zunge lag. 

„Meinste echt, das könnt ein Problem werden?"

Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht. Er starrte nur weiter ins Leere.

Die verhunzelte Gestalt schien trotzdem eine Antwort zu erwarten. Jedenfalls richtete sie ihren Blick nun auf ihr altes, gebücktes Gegenüber.

„Nein Kurzer", krächzte der alte Mann schließlich und richtete seinen Blick auf das Wesen.

Kurzer zuckte angesichts der kalten Augen kaum merklich zusammen.

Der Greis grinste in sich hinein.

„Seiner Mutter Stimme wird ihm völlig reichen..."

+SW+

Nichts hielt ihn mehr hier.

Er würde endlich seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen und gehen. Weit weg. Dorthin, wo ihn niemand kannte.

Er würde mit der Genugtuung leben, DEN Harry Potter ausgeschaltet zu haben.

Würde Potter das Zeug doch trinken ...

... nun gut: er, Draco, würde es nie erfahren.

Draco achtete nicht auf die Strasse.

In seine Gedanken vertieft sah er nichts rechts und links von sich.

Nur die Strasse vor ihm nahm er war.

Es hatte angefangen zu regnen.

+SW+

Ein Mord war geschehen.

Harry lachte belustigt.

Ja, er hatte gemordet.

Und es war gut so.

Sie war im Unrecht gewesen.

Er hatte nichts falsches getan, sie umzubringen

Harry fühlte sich unglaublich beschwingt.

Der dunkle Trank im Pappbecher in seiner Hand schien unheimlich. Hogwarts' See erschien wieder vor seinem inneren Auge.

Seine Mine verfinsterte sich.

Ja, sie war dumm gewesen.

Nicht wert, seine Gedanken zu beherrschen.

Er hatte absolut richtig gehandelt.

Harry stand auf und ging in die Küche.

Der See floss ins Spülbecken.

+SW+

„Es ist wichtig – verdammt wichtig!!!", Hermine zerrte wie ein kleines Kind an Rons Ärmel.

Ron warf einen schnellen Blick auf seinen Partner (Er heißt jetzt einfach mal ... öhm ... Jan, nur der Form halber) und sah dann Hermine böse an. Mit einem weiteren entschuldigendem Blick zog er sie beiseite.

„Hermine! Verdammt, das hier ist WICHTIG, weißt du?", zischte er. „Ron!", Hermine schien ihn nicht zu hören, oder seine Probleme interessierten sie anscheinend nicht.

„Harry - hat – Probleme!", bei jedem Wort zog sie kräftig an seiner Jacke. Beschwörend sah sie ihn an. „Wir müssen ihm helfen! Ich hab Malfoy bei ihm gelassen, aber-..." 

„...Malfoy?!?", Rons Gesicht nahm eine ungesunde Farbe an. Er brauchte eine Weile um sich wieder zu sammeln.

„Hermine...", jetzt war er es, der eindringlich auf seine Gegenüber einredete.  „Malfoy – ist – ein – Arsch! WIE, Ich frage dich, WIE konntest du Harry bei ihm allein lassen?!?"

Aufgebracht riss Ron sich von Hermine los.

Er dachte kurz nach. Dann drehte er sich um, sprach kurz mit Jan, der nickend zuhörte und dann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an Ron und Hermine den Pub verließ.

„Du und Harry", Ron riss die Pubtür auf und trat in den Regen.

„Ihr habt Glück, dass ich mit so verständnisvollen Menschen zusammenarbeite. Fehl ja gerade noch, dass ich meinen Job verliere..."

Hermine achtete nicht auf ihn. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück.

Jetzt, wo Ron sie auf den Gedanken gebracht hatte, spukten in ihrem Kopf die grässlichsten Bilder herum.

Sie ging noch ein wenig schneller.

+

Der Regen kam nur noch tröpfchenweise aber es war schon dunkel und die Kerzen der Straßenlampen flackerten im Wind. Selbst der Mond schien heller als sie.

+SW+

Es roch nach Regen.

Überall.

Er war langsamer geworden und hob den Kopf.

Es war nass und dunkel.

So wie es immer nass und dunkel gewesen war in seinem Leben.

Die Schadenfreude war schon lange gestorben. Und die gute Laune.

Die Einsamkeit kam wieder.

Bei jedem Schritt spritzte das Wasser seine Beine hoch.

Die Haare klebten ihm im Gesicht. Ihm war kalt.

Die Straße war zuende. Draco zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch und sah sich um.

Zu seiner Linken verlor sich die Strasse in der Dunkelheit und im Regen.

Zu seiner Rechten öffnete sich ein Hof, umgeben vor baufälligen Baracken mit eingeschlagenen Fenstern.

In der Mitte des Platzes stand ein brennender Mülleimer und ein paar Leute wärmten sich die Hände an dem fröhlich fackelnden Feuer.

Magier? Muggel? Er wusste es nicht. Aber es war ihm egal. Seine Würde konnte ihm Mal den Buckel runterrutschen. Ihm war kalt.

Langsam schlenderte er auf die Gruppe zu. Mehrere Flaschen standen und lagen umher und ein beißender Geruch ging von dem Feuer aus. Draco rümpfte die Nase.

Ein alter Mann hab seinen Kopf. 

Draco und er erkannten sich im gleichen Augenblick.

Es durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz. 

Blaues Feuer. 

Nässe. 

Kälte. 

Einsamkeit.

Schreie in seinem Kopf.

+SW+

###

„Sie halten dich fest.

Du lässt sie dich festhalten.

Du hältst dich an ihnen fest.

Auch wenn du meinst, dass es nicht mehr so ist.

Du musst noch einen letzten Schritt tun.

Einen letzten. Aber einen schweren.

Es wird nicht leicht."

Harry sah den Mann im weißen Kittel herausfordernd an. Er fühlte sich stark. Er würde alles tun. Er konnte jetzt alles tun.

SIE war tot.

Er hatte sie umgebracht.

Sie war nicht mehr im Weg.

Sie war dumm gewesen, diese Stimme.

###

+SW+

Hermine rannte ja beinahe. Er hatte Mühe, mit ihr Schritt zu halten.

Er sah sie vor sich durch den Regen laufen.

Was konnte denn schon schlimmes passiert sein? Sie würden doch etwas finden, dass helfen konnte. Sie hatten immer etwas gefunden.

Jedes Mal.

Früher. Als noch alles gut war. Als noch alle da waren. Als man ihm noch nicht sein halbes Leben genommen hatte.

Rons Magen verkrampfte sich. Er versuchte das Bild zu verdrängen.

Es gab wichtigeres. 

Man sollte nicht die Vergangenheit beweinen. Man sollte sich kümmern, dass man in Zukunft nichts zu trauern hatte.

Ron ging schneller.

+SW+

###

Vernichten.

Die Entschlossenheit wich keinen Zentimeter.

Wegschaffen.

Das klang harmloser.

Harry starrte seine Eltern entschlossen an. 

Seine Mutter lächelte.

„Ich denke an dich", sagte sie. „Ich werde dir helfen! Vertrau auf uns!"

Sein Vater lächelte. Und sprach kein Wort.

Noch eine Weile saßen sie so da und warteten.

Dann ging Harry.

/_Ein letztes Mal. Hoffentlich das letzte Mal_/

und während er sich drehte, als er den Sog spürte, ballte er die Fäuste.

/_Es **wird **so sein. Es **wird** ein letztes Mal!_/

Und die Entschlossenheit wich keinen Millimeter.

###

+

Es klopfte.

Er sah auf.

Alles drehte sich noch ein wenig.

Draußen klatschte der Regen gegen die Scheiben.

/_Kitschig!_/

Er stand auf. Es klopfte wieder.

„Vise!"

Er blickte durch die Tür.

/_Na, dann lass es uns gleich einmal anfangen_/, dachte er, belustigt darüber, dass es so leicht zu werden schien.

+

„Harry!", sie warf sich ihm um den Hals. 

„Ginny! Wie wunderbar, dass du gekommen bist!"

Harry schloss lächelnd die Tür.

Seine Mutter dachte an ihn.

Die Entschlossenheit wich keinen Zentimeter. Sie wagte sich sogar ein paar nach vorn.

+SW+

Harry war nicht unbedingt ein sentimentaler, leicht verletzlicher Mensch. Es brauchte eine Menge, um ihn sprachlos zu machen, ihn einzuschüchtern, ihn zum Schweigen oder gar zum Weinen zu bringen. Er hatte seine Gefühle durchaus unter Kontrolle. Er hatte ja auch keine Wahl. 

Sollte er ein Leben lang verflossenen Chancen und verlorenen Menschen hinterher weinen? Nein. Er hatte alles weggeschlossen. All die schrecklichen Bilder und Gedanken ruhten irgendwo ganz tief in ihm. Er musste den Kopf freibehalten. Er konnte sich diesen Ängsten nicht hingeben. 

Er war für mehr verantwortlich als für sich selbst. 

Man hatte ihm Macht gegeben, um sie gegen seine Feinde einzusetzen. Nicht, um sein Leben zu beweinen. Ron hatte einmal etwas gesagt, dass man durchaus als Harrys Lebensphilosophie bezeichnen konnte.

‚**Man sollte nicht die Vergangenheit beweinen. Man sollte sich kümmern, dass man in Zukunft nichts zu trauern hatte.**'

Sie waren nebeneinander über Hogwarts' Ländereien gegangen. Rons Stimme hatte gezittert. Er hatte es mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry gesagt. Aber Harry hatte gewusst, dass er Recht hatte.

Aber all diese Bilder... All diese schrecklichen Bilder...

Es war schwer zu begreifen, wie ein Mensch von einem Moment auf den anderen nicht mehr da sein konnte. Wie er einen einfach so verlassen konnte. Wie er einfach aufhören konnte zu existieren.

Sie waren einfach nicht mehr da.

+S/ZW+

Harry führte Ginny in Hermines Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auch sofort voller Begeisterung auf das große Sofa fallen ließ.

„Herrlich!", lachend streckte sie die Beine aus. Es brauchte noch eine Weile, bis sie wieder einigermaßen ernst wurde.

Harry betrachtete die roten Harre, die Sommersprossen, die dunklen, braunen Augen. Wie zwei tiefe Seen. 

Seen. 

Dunkle, tiefe, fast schwarze Seen.

Ihm kam wieder dieses Bild vor Augen. Es schien ihm immer mehr wie ein Traum. Alles war ein Traum.

Diese Seen.

Ginny.

Eine Woge der Verzweiflung überkam ihn. Auf einmal schien alles nicht mehr so sicher.

Er begann wieder zu zweifeln. Er fiel wieder zurück. In die Trägheit. Die Trägheit, die ihn dazu brachte, alles so zu belassen, wie es war.

Es war, als würde er von oben auf sich herab sehen und sich selbst nicht wiedererkennen. Er hatte sich so verändert. So schrecklich verändert. Was war nu passiert, dass ihn so weit gebracht hatte? Was passierte hier?

Früher hätte er protestiert, hätte sie aufgelehnt, gewehrt gegen fremde Mächte, die sich verdächtig machten, ihn beiseite schaffen zu wollen.

Aber diesmal war es anders. Diesmal war es kein böser Zauberer. Keine Organisation, die es sich zum Ziel gemacht hatte, all diese bösen Zauberer wiederzuerwecken. Niemand, der die Welt beherrschen wollte.

Jemand, der IHN beherrschen wollte? Rache für einen, für DEN, dunklen Lord? Reines Vergnügen? Wer machte sich einen Spaß aus diesem Wirrwarr, das in seinem Kopf herrschte?

Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam ihm Malfoy in den Sinn. Aber sein Gesicht verschwand schnell wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Nein. Damals, damals in Hogwarts waren sie oft genug so naiv gewesen, Malfoy alles anzuhängen, was an schrecklichen Dingen passierte. Und mehr als einmal hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Malfoy nicht wirklich in der Lage war, größere Gemeinheiten als Punktabzug für Gryffindor oder beinahige Schulverweise für Harry, zustande zu bringen.

Aber hatte Malfoy sich, genau wie Harry, der jetzt durchaus um einiges klüger und gerissener war als damals, so stark verändert? Für den dunklen Lord hatte er angeblich nichts getan. Wahrscheinlich war Voldemort so klug gewesen, Malfoy die allzu wichtigen Dinge NICHT anzuvertrauen. Man sagt, der Lord wäre in gewisser Weise intelligent gewesen.

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Auf das, was man ihm gesagt hatte. Auf das, was man ihm aufgetragen hatte. Er durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. Warum wurde er auf einmal weich? Was brachte seine Entschlossenheit ins Wanken?

Diese Augen. Es waren ihre Augen.

Mit ihnen hatte es wieder angefangen.

Hass kam in ihm hoch.

Sie mussten verschwinden.

+SW+

„Ein Fithril! Ein Fithril(*)!", Ron schrie. Wenn jemand Spinnen nicht leiden konnte, dann konnte er auch Fithril nicht leiden. 

Eigentlich war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, einen Fithril auf Londons Strassen zu treffen so groß wie die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie an diesem Abend noch Lord Voldemort begegnen würden. Aber da an diesem Abend anscheinend alles Unheil zusammen kam, würde sie sich auch darüber nicht wundern.

Hermine packte den, nun wie versteinerten, Ron beim Arm, hielt ihm den Mund zu und zog ihn außer Sichtweite. 

+

Ron hatten ihn als erstes gesehen. Er war mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, über ein paar Mülltonnen gebeugt auf der anderen Seite der Strasse gestanden und hatte anscheinend gerade zu Abend gegessen. Man konnte Ron nicht verübeln, dass er vor Spinnen Angst hatte. Aber dass er, wenn er einen Fithril, so ähnlich der einer Spinne auch sah, sah, gleich loskreischen musste...

Wenn sie Glück hätten, würde der Fithril sie nicht bemerken. Oder zumindest nicht finden. Rons Geschrei hatte er einfach nicht überhören können.

Sie hatten Glück. Wenigstens einmal diesen Abend.

Sie kauerten hinter ein paar übel zugerichteten Mülltonnen und lauschten mit angehaltenem Atem. Es war wieder still auf der Strasse. 

Sie blieben sitzen. Sie waren nicht so naiv, zu glauben, dass die Gefahr vorbei wäre. Obwohl.... Vorsichtig lugte Hermine zwischen ein paar Pappkartons hindurch. Sie hatte volle Sicht auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite. 

Der Fithril stand immer noch dort, vor den Mülltonnen, anscheinend tief in Gedanken versunken, die eine Hand an der Wand abgestützt, die andere an dem riesigen Schlagstock, der an seinem Gürtel baumelte.

„Disapperieren!", zischte Ron. Hermine nickte. Nach einem letzten Blick auf das Monster tat sie es Ron gleich und verschwand aus der Strasse.

+

Eigentlich sollten sie die Leute vom Ministerium benachrichtigen. Aber Hermines Gedanken waren relativ schnell wieder zu Harry zurückgekehrt, und sie beschlossen, die Angelegenheit mit dem Fithril fürs erste zurückzustellen.

Rons Herz pochte immer noch wie verrückt. Er stützte sich auf Hermine, die ihn verärgert ansah. „Es muss doch was gebracht haben... all die Jahre, die wir gegen die dunkle Seite gekämpft haben!", sie schenkte ihm einen giftigen Blick und holte schließlich den Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Sicher war sicher.

Die beiden waren zum Anfang der Professor's Gasse appariert. Weiter kam man nicht. Ab hier musste der Zauberer laufen.

Ron konnte sich nicht erholen. Hermine rannte jetzt wirklich.

+SW+

Es würde wirklich einfach werden. So einfach. Harry lachte leise.

Wenn es sie nicht mehr gab, würde diese Welt sterben. Diese Welt würde für immer für ihn sterben.

Sie flüsterte ihm Worte zu, die ihn mit Stolz erfüllten. Sie machte ihm Mut, das hier durchzustehen. Aber das brauchte sie nicht. Er schaffte es auch so.

Es würde so einfach werden...


	5. fifth

The show must go on…

(V)         

Chapter 9

Hermine und Ron stürmten die Wohnung, als stünde eben diese in Flammen und sie müssten Harry aus dieser Flammenhölle retten.

Harry hörte die Tür knallen. Wenn die wüssten! Er lächelte verträumt. Nie war etwas so leicht gewesen.

„Harry! Harry!", Hermine stürmte in den Raum. Als sie Harry erblickte, wie er da glücklich auf dem Sofa saß, seufzte sie erleichtert und warf sich ihm übermütig an den Hals.

„Was ist denn?", Harry blickte verständnislos angesichts ihrer Erleichterung. „Du hast mir doch dieses Zeug gegeben. Ich hab's getrunken. Es geht mir wieder gut! Wirklich!", er lächelte.

Hermine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Hat's wirklich geholfen? Gott sei Dank ist das alles vorbei!". 

Ron stand in der Tür und grinste. „Und wie geht's der Arbeit?", er stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und schlenderte zum Sofa, um sich dann ebenfalls darauf niederzulassen.

„Ach", Harry winkte ab und warf Hermine einen kurzen Blick zu, „Das war heute nur ein Kennenlernen. Die Arbeit kommt erst noch".

+SW+

_Sie war noch nie in einem Raum gewesen, der so kalt und dunkel war._

_Kein Licht. Kein Geräusch._

_Man sah die Hand vor Augen nicht._

_Aber die war ja sowieso festgebunden..._

+SW+

„Was hast du mit Malfoy angestellt, he?", Ron schien bester Laune. Endlich war er im trockenen, saß gemütlich auf dem Sofa und sah mit eigenen Augen, dass es Harry gut ging.

Und Hermine lachte und schwazte wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Ach, Malfoy!", Harry lachte kurz auf. „Ich hab ihn gar nicht mehr gesehen! Er hat nen Zettel und den Trank dagelassen. Ich hab zwar erst gezweifelt- aber dann ist mir wieder so schwindelig geworden, und ich hab das Zeug lieber getrunken."

Hermine lachte. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich das Mittel doch noch in den Büchern gefunden habe!"

„Wie kam Malfoy eigentlich hierher?", Ron warf die Frage nur so in den Raum, aber sie verursachte Schweigen auf Hermines Seite und einen glasigen Blick Harry's.

„Ähm", Ron räusperte sich.

„Ich muss mit ihm zusammenarbeiten", Harry seufzte. 

„Doch wohl nicht freiwillig?", Ron war erleichtert, dass die peinliche Stille nicht allzu lange angehalten hatte.

„Seh ich etwa so aus?"

„Ah, man weiß nie!", Ron grinste schelmisch. „Du, ich hab Sachen von Dean und Sean gehört..."

Hermine fing an unkontrolliert zu kichern.

„Aber die sind keine Erzfeinde!", prustete sie.

„Ach!", Ron grinste, „Das würde das alles doch noch viel romantischer machen!"

Beide lachten laut.

+

Früher hätte er auch gelacht. Da war er sich sicher.

Jetzt schien es ihm nur albern.

Tee trinken. Kekse futtern. Über dämliche Witze lachen.

Das war ihm alles zuwider.

Er dachte nach.

Er würde es nicht jetzt gleich machen können... Er musste es auf später verschieben. 

Die beiden waren zu wichtig. 

/_Es würde nur auffallen!_/.

Und hatte er sich nicht auch immer auf diese Stimme verlassen können?

Rewut, rewut!


	6. sixth

**Chapter 10**

Er musste es endlich in Angriff nehmen. Fast hatte er die ganze Sache über all die Ereignisse vergessen. 

Jetzt stand er bei „Oilily's" und betrachtete zig Käfige und die darin lärmenden Eulen.

Es war keine weiße dabei.

Und wenn es so gewesen wäre: die Farbe war ihm sowieso egal.

Langsam ging er auf und ab, warf nur hin und wieder Blicke auf die Eulen. Seine Gedanken waren abgeschweift. Sie kreisten um _ihn._ Seinen Paten. Sirius.

Verärgert trat er gegen einen nahestehenden Weidenkorb, der bis zum Rand mit toten Mäusen gefüllt war. Der Ladenbesitzer, der gerade ein paar Eulen fütterte, blickte erschrocken auf.

Wie sollte er ihn erreichen? Und er _musste_ ihn erreichen. Irgendwie zu ihm gelangen.

Sirius war ein wichtiger Schritt.

Harry hob den Kopf.

„Ich nehm' die da!"

Der Ladenbesitze eilte, seinen Kunden zu bedienen und sah Harry ängstlich hinterher, als dieser den Laden verließ.

„Dieser Kunde war mir aber alles andere als geheuer!", immer noch misstrauische Blicke aus dem Ladenfenster werfend, streichelte er den großen schwarzen Kater, der auf seinem Arm saß.

„Aber er hat Geld dagelassen...", zufrieden strich der Verkäufer über die Kassenschublade. „Und dafür, dass er so lange gesucht hat, hat er wenigstens eine gute Wahl getroffen. Das war unsere beste Eule, nich?", zufrieden vor sich hinsummend machte er sich weiter an die Eulenfütterung.

+

Er wusste, dass er bedrohlich wirkte.

So musste Malfoy sich fühlen.

Mein Gott, wie kam er denn auf Malfoy? Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte. Die Eule war ruhig in ihrem Korb.

Sie war groß und braun, und zwei rote Augen leuchteten einem entgegen, wenn man sie ansah.

Harry war nur froh, dass sie keinen Lärm machte, und so nicht alle Aufmerksamkeit der Winkelgasse auf ihn lenkte.

Während er Gringotts ansteuerte, dachte er nach.

Diese Eule musste Sirius finden. Und das schnell. Und er bräuchte einen Vorwand. Einen Vorwand, ihn hierher zu locken. Nach London, zu ihm, Harry.

Ginny. Ginny fiel ihm ein.

Jaah, _das_ war eine Idee! In seinem Kopf reifte ein Plan.

+

Die Kobolde sahen grimmig drein wie immer.

Harry drückte einem den Korb mit der Eule in die Hand. Der Kobold verlangte zwei Sickel.

/A_lles wird teurer.../, Harry zog missmutig zwei Sickel aus dem Umhang und gab sie dem Kobold. Der verschwand daraufhin samt Geld und Eulenkorb durch eine Tür, hinter es ohrenbetäubend lärmte._

Harry wartete, bis die Tür zugefallen war und wandte sich dann zu den Geldschaltern.

„Harry?", wie jedes Mal, wenn in der Öffentlichkeit sein Name fiel, zuckte er zusammen.

+

/_So hatte er noch nie geguckt. So grimmig. Als hegte er Mordgedanken. Er schien genervt und irgendwie auch müde. Jedenfalls schien er keine große Lust zu haben, mit irgendjemandem zu reden...Und erst Recht nicht mit mir..._/

+

Es war Fred. _Nur Fred. Fred allein. Natürlich._

Harrys Magen zog sich zusammen. Das war die letzte Person auf dieser Welt, die er sehen wollte. Das war genau das, was er nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Es kostete ihn viel Mühe und Selbstbeherrschung, die Bilder und Gefühle zu verdrängen, die in ihm aufkamen.

Diese große Traurigkeit. 

Aber am schlimmsten war etwas anderes. Das Mitgefühl. 

Es war verboten, er musste es loswerden. Es stand im Weg. Es band ihn an seine Freunde. An diese Welt...

Einen kurzen Moment wurde es schwarz- er rang mit sich, kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht. Sie war so unglaublich stark. Er hatte sich so sicher gefühlt- und jetzt?

War es doch nicht so einfach?

+

/_Es war offensichtlich, dass ich ihn an George und damit an all die schrecklichen Geschehnisse erinnerte. Vor allem, da die große Narbe am Hals kaum zu übersehen war. Sie zeugte von meiner Verzweiflung. Über seinen Tod. Über den Wunsch, ihm zu folgen._

_Harry war dazwischengekommen._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm danken, oder ihn hassen soll. _

_Aber an dem Tag schien er mir irgendwie krank. Vielleicht brauchte er meine Hilfe? _

_Er hatte für einen kurzen Moment die Augen geschlossen und schwankte gefährlich- aber dann war es schon wieder vorbei. Und er sah mich mit dem gleichen mörderischen Blick wie zuvor an._

_Was hatte ich ihm bloß getan?_

_Was hatte diese Welt ihm getan?/_

+

Es wurde nur eine kurze Unterhaltung. Über den Job, über das Wetter, ein bisschen Politik. Harry war knapp angebunden und Fred versuchte sein bestes, die Stimmung zu erhalten.

„Na dann! Vielleicht sehen wir uns irgendwann mal wieder!", Fred lächelte unsicher, winkte kurz, drehte sich um und verschwand durch Gringotts' großes Hauptportal.

Harry sah ihm mit gemischte Gefühlen hinterher. Jetzt war die Bedrohung entgültig verschwunden.

Aber er war sich seiner Kühlheit bewusst. Er wusste, dass er schrecklich aussehen musste. Der Verkäufer, die Leute auf der Strasse, Fred. Sie alle hatten ihn mit diesem mitleidigen Blick angesehen. Das musste sich ändern.

Er durfte nicht auffallen. Jede ungewöhnliche Kleinigkeit konnte am Ende noch den Verdacht und damit Schwierigkeiten auf ihn lenken.

Harry legte dem Kobold hinter dem Glas des Schalters den großen, eisernen Schlüssel hin.

Während er hinunterfuhr, tausende Meter unter die Erde, reifte der Plan weiter in seinem Kopf. Sirius musste kommen. Er _musste._


End file.
